Total Drama Future Families
by KaylaBow
Summary: Chris wants some rantings, I give him ratings. And you know what he does? He get's everyone from the past 6 seasons (Yes, even the Pahkitew island people) and sends them to the freshly new built Wawanakwa! And get this, Chris get's a time machine and brings the contestants kids! So who will win the 5 million dollars! *Warning: Cursing and some references to sex *
1. The Very Long List of Intros

**Hello! I thought this would be an awesome idea! I have always wanted to do this but I never had the time for it. Also, the PI contestants are 17, ROTI contestants are 18 years old, original contestants are 21 and Chris Chef and Blaineley and the interns are 29, got it? And the kids from the future are from 24 years into the future.**

**In the future, the PI cast is 41, the ROTI campers are 42, original are 45, and the rest like Chris, Chef and Blaineley are 53 years old. Gosh, I had to use my calculator a lot today so I can tell you all of this number stuff. XD**

**Disclaimer: I GET IT OKAY!? I DON'T OWN IT!**

***Warning: Cursing and some references to sex will be in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you***

**This is where the story will begin: **

"Welcome to Total Drama! Last season was all new contestants! So now let's welcome the whole cast and the special surprise of th day! Chris Mclean will give you the most special Total Drama season of all time! Right after the theme song!" he announced.

* * *

**(You can skip this if you want, but this would be fun to see)**

"_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain see, 'cause i wanna be, famous!"_

It shows Cameron drowning but is saved by Carmen and Gwen on a boat. Then Duncan and Calvin pushed them off the boat and ride themselves. But B and Aurora pushed them off with a machine and help Gwen, Carmen, and Cameron up. Allen and Dawn are clapping for them. Then Jo and Brick are running in a forest next to Joseph and Emma. Brick runs in front, then Joseph comes front, then Emma, and Jo is finally in first. But then they all collapse to the ground.

"_I wanna live close in the sun, or pack your bags 'cause I already won."_

Zoey, Mike, Amanda and Zachary are riding in a boat. Then the waterfall makes them fall onto Harold and Daniel. Finn laughs at the scene while Nixie, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Emily punch him in the back. Then Ella, DJ, Mila, and Skyler are all surrounded by animals in the forest.

"_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be, famous!"_

Scott and Tony are talking to each other, then Fangs comes and they scream and run away. Ally and Courtney face palm at them. Then in the kitchen, Nirav is quiet while Staci just talks. Chef and Molly, make Staci eats something that tastes horrible. Anne Maria and Talia, otherwise known as Thunder, were talking about spray cans. Then Izzy and Fiona, also known as Fizzy steal the spray cans, swing on a vine. But then they crash into a tree and the cans fell, but Dave and Sky got the spray cans instead because they happened to be there when the cans got dropped.

_"Na na na na naaaaa na na na na naaaaaaaaa na na na na naaa! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!"_

The rest of the campers who the author didn't mention were taking a picture on the dock of shame. But then, Christina, known as Tina, is in a bush and smiled evilly and pressed a big red button while Chris smiles and nods with approval. The dock of shame exploded. And all the campers fly in the air, and then they all smiled for the camera. Then came screaming as they went down.

Then it shows a REALLY BIG cast, sitting next to the camp fire while whistling. Then Blaineley comes in, "I hate this show." she says glaring with her arms crossed. Christina just shakes her head in disapproval.

* * *

**(Theme song done)**

"Welcome! I am the host with the most! Chris Mclean! I brought back all of your favorite campers! Even the bad ones." Chris said whispering at the last part. "I even brought back Chef and Blainley!", the people he mention came out of a truck in brown sacks. Chef and Blaineley struggle to get out of it.

"What the fuck is your problem Chris!?" Blaineley shouted angrily. "Yah Chris! What the hell!" Chef also shouted. Chris chuckled. "Not my problem, it's the PRODUCERS." The host explained. "Now lets bring out the campers, shall we?" Chris said with an evil grin. He pressed a green remote, and the truck that held Chef and Blaineley also had the contestants too. The truck lowered down the contestants. And what came out of the brown bags weren't angry contestants, but VERY angry campers.

"What the f*ck Chris! I was in a manicure appointment until one of ya ninja friends kidnapped me!" Anne Maria complained to the host. Chris just grinned. "And why do you look like the joker, but uglier Chris?" Scott asked, this statement made Scott earn him a couple laughs.

"Guess what campers! Your going to be in the biggest surprise of your life!" Chris announced. Chris got another button that was shaped like a blue circle. He pressed it, and a giant metal box came from the sky and on the dock of shame. "What is that?" Sky asked. "Guess what campers and Chef and Blaineley! It's a time machine! And I had my little 'ninja friends', or what Anne Maria calls them, and get your future children!" he announced with a smile on his face. "Wait...WHAT!?" the whole cast, including Chef and Blaineley to say at the exact same time.

"Chris, you've got to be kidding me. The only time travel that exists in the world is the T.V. show 'Doctor Who'." Noah said. "Oh! Noah! I love that show! Its sooooooooo awesome! Too bad they replaced Matt Smith with some old dude." Izzy muttered the last part. "Actually, Peter Capaldi only looks old. He is only 56 years-wow your right Izzy. That is pretty old, gosh." Harold realized **(I just had to put a 'Doctor Who' reference! I WANT MATT SMITH BACK! NOT PETER CAPALDI SOME OLD DUDE! Excuse me while I cry in a corner now)**.Chris glared at the 3. "I am doing the most shocking thing in Total Drama history and you guys are ignoring me!?" the host said. "Fine, I guess who ever pisses me off will be introduced to your future. Izzy and Noah are the first now." the raven haired host announced.

**(Oh ya, I don't own a tiny amount of people. So I will tell you who I don't own.)**

"Please welcome! Fiona and Lola!" Chris announced. The contestants looked confused, then saw 2 twins walk out of the portal. Actually, one twin was walking, the other was running to Izzy and Noah. "HEY OLD GUY WHO KIDNAPPED US! THE NAME IS FIZZY! **(I don't own her name, that's all)** WOW MOM AND DAD! YOU GUYS LOOK SO YOUNG! DID YOU GUYS USE FOUNDATION?! I USE MY FOUNDATION AT-" Fizzy was cut off by a book slamming into her face by the girl name Lola. Her twin.

"Fiona! Stop scaring these people!" Lola shouted. "The name is FIZZY! And look! I think we are in the past!" Fizzy said. Fizzy looked like Izzy, except she had side bangs that looked like Noah's but wavier and has fair skin. She had straight deep chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail and electric green eye's. A giant dark green bow was placed on top of her ponytail. **(I'm too lazy to explain the outfits so go whatever you think they are wearing)**

"Hmm. I guess you are right?" Lola said like a question. Lola looked like Izzy too. But her skin was tanner. Also, she did have side bangs like Fizzy's, but the rest of her hair was curly like Izzy's hair but is brown like Fizzy's and has onyx eye's. "Yep! I did kidnap you so you can meet your younger parents! Izzy and Noah! But the fanbase calls it Nizzy!" Chis announced. The contestants looked shocked. "Nizzy! Welcome Fizzy and Lola!".

Fizzy ran over to Noah. "Oh! I know! Maybe we can sing like you did in that one season! World Tour!" Fizzy shouted. "Achem, here I go... DAUGHTER OF IZZY IS THE AWESOME GIRL FIZZY! AND THE DAUGHTER OF NOAH IS THE GLUM BUM LOLA- Ow! Lola! That hurt!" Fizzy whined. Lola had thrown a book in her face, again.

Izzy ran over to Fizzy. "Hey! I never knew it! Fizzy rymths with Izzy and Lola rymths with Noah! We can make a musical together!" Izzy exclaimed. "LET'S DO IT!" they shouted. Noah and Lola faced palmed while Izzy and Fizzy were singing 'Let it Go'. The whole cast thought, _'Yep, it's there kids alright'_.

"Okay...I'm bored already! So let's introduce Sam and Dakota's kids! Please welcome Sharon and Ivan!" Chris said. A girl and guy went out of the portal. The girl had curly shoulder length blond hair and coal black eye's. Those eye's were looking straight on her game console. She looked just like Dakota.

"Peach!" Ivan screamed at Sharon. "Were is my phone! I need it!" Ivan hysterically shouted, flapping his arms in the air. His green eye's and straight red hair was stunning."I know right! Chris is so mean not to let us use our phones!" Dakota agreed. Dakota wasn't her mutation form anymore. Peach was still playing a game, not talking. Sam the same.

"Let's now introduce one of the shocking couples of the day! Gwen and Cameron's daughter Carmen!" he said. Gwen and Cameron blushed while Trent, Cody and Duncan glare at him. _'Lucky Bastard'_ they thought. No one came out of the portal. "Hey Carmen! I'm on a tight schedule here!" Chris explained. "Fine!" a female voice squeaked out. Then a small 14 year old girl came out.

Carmen had a skin tone a little lighter then her dad's. She had dark shoulder length raven hair, held by 2 red clips. Everyone was shocked to know that Gwen and Cameron would have a girl. Cameron fainted on the spot, then when Carmen saw Gwen and Cameron, she fainted at the exact same time as Cameron. Gwen blushing was intense. Carmen looked like her mother in the face, but her height was like her dad's.

Chris chuckled. "That was fun!" he said. "Just to make it interesting, let's do another surprise couple." he said. "Everyone! Let's welcome Eva and Ezekiel's son and daughter! Evan and Emily!", the cast gasped in shock. They didn't know Ezekiel was normal or not. An intern pushed Eva and Ezekiel in front. "Hey yo!", Ezekiel went out in front of the portal, which everyone sighed in relief**(XD)**.

A VERY angry guy came out and a shy, kinda pissed off girl also came. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" he shouted. Everyone, except Eva coward in fear. Evan had messy brown hair, and yellow angry eye's. The girl next to him was hiding behind him. "Come on Emily! Show yourself for the ratings!" Chris said. "Fine!" the girl finally squeaked, her name was Emily.

She has wavy raven hair that goes to her waist, and shy silver eye's. The boys whistled as they had a look at her. Evan glared at them, and they shivered in fear while Emily out of character face palmed herself. "Welcome Emily and Evan everyone!" Chris says, with a smile plastered on his face. Ezekiel fainted. And Eva got mad. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HIS DICK GOT INSIDE OF ME 2 TIMES AND I LIKED IT!" she screeched. Then she took a few breaths and calmed down.

"Why is Emily so shy?" Heather asked. Chris got some files from an intern. "Oh, it says here that Ezekiel got shy after he transformed human again. So Emily got her shyness from him." Chris explained. "They look like one big happy family all right." Lola and Noah sarcastically said at the same time. "This is getting freaky." Jo said. Then she laughed. "I'm glad I'm not seeing my kids!" she laughed. "I don't think so Jo." Chris smirked. Jo's eye's widened.

"Let's welcome son and daughter of Jo and Brick! Joseph and Emma!** (Sadly, I do not own them, I'm gonna go cry in a corner again. XD)**" Chris introduced. Jo and Brick's eye's widen. "HIM/HER!" they shouted. "Yep." he said. A male came out of the portal, then waited for something. "Come on Dampy-pants, the whole world is waiting for you." He sarcastically says. "No!" squeaked a girl's voice. "It's to dark in there I say! TOO DARK!" the female voice shouted. "Can you bring me there?" she asked. Joseph sighed, "Fine." He muttered. "YAY!" the voice shouted with glee. He came into the portal, than came out with a girl. "Thank you!" shouted Emma. Jo and Brick just stared while Geoff gave Duncan some money, "Man, I shouldn't have bet my money! WHY WAS I SO BLIND!?" Geoff dramatically shouted in defeat. Duncan rolled his eye's.

"Who are these people?" Emma asked. Emma has sandy blond hair up in a high ponytail. And coal-black eye's, and a round face with Jo's skin tone. Joseph has purple eye's and black hair, and a unibrow. Even if it isn't in their real picture, Joseph has Jo's whistle and Emma has Brick's dog tags. **(If you want to see them real, then copy and paste ** art/TDRI-Jock-Babies-TD-Style-338730253**)**

Some contestants were laughing, everything was alright until Anne Maria said something. "Hey, how come Eva and Jo here aren't pretty as their daughters?". Jo, Emma, Emily and Eva turned their heads around to Anne Maria. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" they all shouted. "My mom is beautiful!" Emma and Emily shouted at her. "She is beautiful!" Brick and Ezekiel shouted as they blushed, Jo and Eva also blushed, but ran over to Anne Maria so they can beat her up. "Hey Anne Maria? Need some help from the future?" Chris asked. "You don't mea-" "Yes Anne Maria, please welcome! Daughter of Anne Maria and Lightning! Talia!". Anne Maria and Lightning's went wide eyed as Eva, Emily, Jo and Emma burst out laughing.

"Sha-ya!" a girl with a slight jersey accent shouted. Then a 17 year old girl came out, and Joseph stared at her and they both blushed. "Oh, hi! My name is sha-Thunder!" she said smiling. Then her face turned dark, "Got it? Not Talia, THUNDER!" she shouted in Chris's face. Then she smiled again. "Nice to sha-meet you all." She smiled. She went up to Joseph. "Hi, um I, uh." Joseph sputtered. Then she giggled. And Jo faced palmed.

Thunder has wavy dark hair that goes to her waist and anime bangs, with eye's like her mom's. She wore light make up. Then Thunder went to her mom and grabbed the spray can from her. "HEY!" the jersey shore reject shouted. Thunder threw the spray can into the ocean next to them, then the whole cast clapped and applauded.

"What was that for?" asked Anne Maria angrily. "In the future, you'll look prettier like this." Thunder said, holding her wallet up to Anna Maria. Inside was a picture of Lightning, Thunder, and Anne Maria. Anne Maria had lost the poof, heavy makeup, and fake tan. Thunder is right, she DOES look better without her stuff. "I guess your right." Anne Maria muttered.

"Maybe we should add more spice with the Pahkitew cast. Please welcome! Daughter of Rodney and Samey! Lucy!" the host shouted. "WHAT?!" Samey shouted as she blushed. "Coming!" a high pitch female voice said. Then stood Lucy, a 15 year old girl.

Lucy has the same exact hair style as Samey, but it's orange instead. But she does have mint green eye's. Three orange freckles dotted against her cheeks, and a friendly smile. And also a purple bead bracelet.

Rodney fainted on the spot. "Hello? Why am I here? I'm suppose to be at the cheerleading competition but some people led me here? Mom and dad? Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked with a soft voice. Samey was looking paralyzed now. "Hello?" Lucy said, Lucy waved her hand in front of her mom's face, but still, Samey didn't move an inch.

Chris chuckled. "This is getting fun! To make it more fun! I have a T.V. to show cast members what's going on and tell what personality's the future kids have!" Chris announced. A huge T.V. on wheel came over. Chris pressed a button, and it started.

**T.V. Nizzy** **(**_This format for future people talking_ and this format for the present people talking**)**

_A camera shows Noah and Izzy from the future._

_Noah: Chris really? You would go this low for ratings? I know you kidnapped my kids because it's all over my T.V. and past T.V._

_Izzy: LOLA! FIZZY! WE WILL FIND YOU! Don't worry girls, Mom is going to get team Escope to find you!_

_Noah: You would even be this sick to tell us to tell you what our kids are like?_

_The camera nodded and Noah sighed. Izzy jumped._

_Izzy: Oh! Oh! I know!_

_Izzy: Noah wanted to name Fizzy Fiona but she will alway's be Fizzy to me. Fizzy is just like me! Except she likes to read books sometimes, yuck. And Lola is like Noah. Hey, that rymthed. Anyways! Lola is on the gymnastics team though! And if you give Lola LOTS AND LOTS of sugar, then she will become Izzy number 2! I try to give her a lot but the last time I did, the RMVP let me off with a warning. I HATE THE RMVP! They are such glum bums-_

Izzy from present: I know right future Izzy!

_Izzy: Yep past Izzy! See ya! *The camera shuts off*_

"Now we can see how Sam and Dakota are doing!" Chris announced.

**T.V. Samoka**

_The camera shows Dakota and Sam sitting on a couch._

_Dakota: Chris...GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN!_

Chris: Hold on Dakota! I need them in my newest Total Drama season!

_Dakota: I DON'T CARE! I WILL FREAKING DAKOTAZOID YOU IF ANYONE HAS A SINGLE SCRATCH ON THEM!_

_Sam: And you want us to tell you what they are like?_

_Camera nods and Sam sighs._

_Sam: Ivan loves fame like Dakota-_

Dakota: I stopped liking fame!

_Sam shrugs and rubs his neck._

_Sam: Dakota, you start to love fame a little more over the years. And turn into Dakotazoid when you become angry._

_Sam: Sharon, but she calls herself Peach. Loves her game console. And becomes hysterical if you take it away from her. So don't. One time in 3__rd__ grade, she bit her teachers hand because she confiscated her game boy._

Peach rubs her neck sheepishly.

_Dakota: CHRIS! ME DAKOTAZOID ANGRY!_

_Sam: AHHHH! DAKOTA! YOUR GOING TO DESTROY THE HOUSE AGAIN-_

_The camera shakes and turns static._

**T.V. Gwemeron**

_Cameron: Chris, you want us to tell you about Carmen when you kidnapped her?_

Chris nods.

_Gwen: Really Chris? How sadic can you get?_

_Gwen: Well Carmen at school is kinda of a cute geek that everyone knows. She's smart and quick, with awesome reflexes by your truly *Gwen points to herself*. So she is pretty cool._

Gwen: YES! SHE ISN'T SOME WANNABE BITCH!

**T.V. Evzekiel**

_Ezekiel raises an eyebrow._

_Ezekiel: So you're telling me you kidnapped out kids for ratings eh?_

_Eva: F*CK YOU CHRIS!_

_Eva takes deep breaths._

_Eva: I'm fine now. Evan is like , strong, fast, and can beat up the whole basketball team with one hand. And Emily is strong too. But she is just to freaking shy, but if you get her mad. Don't. Or she will kill you._

Eva: I DON'T LIKE EZEKIEL! *Blushes*

_Eva: Then why are you blushing? *Chuckles* I waited 24 years to piss her off. See ya._

**T.V. Jock (YES! MY FAV PARING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!)**

_Jo: Chris! You are so dead once Brick get's back!_

Emma starts crying.

Emma: WHY WON'T DADDY COME HOME! WAHHHH!

Joseph pats her back awkwardly.

Joseph: There There Dampy-pants.

Emma: BUT DADDY ISN'T COMING HOME JOEY! WHYYY!? WHY MUST HE BE A SOLDIER!

_Jo: Oops, I forgot not to mention that topic to her. She gets really emotional about that topic._

_Jo: Well, Joseph is strong athletic person, and has the same fear as me. Emma is like Brick-_

Emma: WAHHHH!

_Jo: Emma is scared of the dark too. And she is also really strong too. When the whole kindergarten started to make fun of her, Emma beat up half the grade level! But she is a pants wetter like him-_

Brick and Emma: HEY!

_Jo: So, that's how they are. Okay, past Jo, past Brick, Joseph and Emma, win this for me!_

**T.V. Lightmaria**

_Lightning: SHA-YA! THUNDER IS GOING TO AVENGE ME BY BEATING UP BUBBLE BOY-_

Cameron: Hey! I don't live in a bubble anymore! *Gwen was confused, because she thought he was out cold*

_Anne Maria: Thunder is a girl who loves sports. But also never let's anyone touch her hair but me and , that's all I got to say. But hears the thing, NEVER touch the hair, got it?_

_Lightning: AVENGE ME!_

Lightning: Lightning is going to avenge Lightning! *Lightning charges to Cameron, but is quickly punched in the face by Carmen*

Carmen: NEVER EVER TRY AND HURT HIM! GOT IT?!

Lightning: Sha-got it. *Passes out*

**T.V. Sodmey I think?**

_Samey is shown crying while Rodney comforts her._

_Samey: WHY WOULD LUCY BE KIDDNAPPED!?_

Chris: I told you, the producers thought that it would bring good ratings-

_Samey: GOOD RATINGS?! FUCK THAT!_

_Rodney: Don't worry, she is just upset about Lucy. Samey, she's fine._

_Samey sniffles a bit, stops crying._

_Samey: You mean she is okay?_

Chris nods fast.

Lucy: HI! :)

_Samey: YAY! Okay, so Lucy is a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. But get's scared of her cousin Damon once in a while. She does back talk him when she want's too though. Lucy is sweet and helpful to people, don't forget that._

"Okay, let's introduce another shocking couple! They had a kid, but they aren't in a relationship! Please welcome! Daughter of Ella and Dave! Sky!" he announced. Ella and Dave had shocked faces. "Oh ya, also forgot to mention that Sky lives with Topher and sometimes Dave. Also Dave and the Sky from the new cast is married to him." "Hello! Please! Call me Skyler!" shouted a soft voice.

Skyler looks exactly looks like Ella in the face and hair. But the raven hair is let down an inch by her shoulders and is wavy and has a blue ribbon instead of Ella's pink. Her skin color is like Ella's, and coal-black eye's too. And the only thing that doesn't look like Ella is the hair and clothes.

"Mom?" Skyler looked at Ella. She smiled with glee, then jumped on Ella. "NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Skyler yelled. Then Skyler started to cry. "Where were you?!" she said crying. "Huh!?" Ella said alarmed. Skyler cried more. Then she stopped when she saw Dave and Sky.

"Hey? What are you guys doing here?" asked Skyler. "You don't know that your from the future?" asked Sky. "What do you mean by, 'Never leave me again'" asked Ella. "You get kidnapped and never come back, so we think that you are dead." Skyler bluntly said. "Wait...WHAT!?" shouts the entire cast.

"Yes." Skyler said, not explaining anything anymore, turning around not looking at them. "How?" Ella asked. "It's nothing." mumbled Skyler. "Ohhh, the drama! I love it!" Chris crackled madly. "Wait a minute, did she just say future?" asked Skyler. " Skyler, your probably not going to believe this but it is true. My interns brought you here to the past. From my time machine." Chris explained. "Oh..." Skyler said embarrassed.

"Let's get on to your half brother Skyler! Say hello to 19 year old Manny! Son of Ella and Topher!" Chris announced. Then a raven haired guy came out. He has green eye's, and straight raven hair. His clothing is the same as Topher's but his shirt is white in its place. "WHAT!? I'M I A SLUT!?" Ella shouts hysterically. "No you're not." Topher says and comforts her. "Yes I am! Sugar was right! I am a slut!" Ella cried.

Sugar comes and tries to apoligize. "I'm sorry, I never ment any of that. Please forgive me." Sugar says nicely. "WHAT!?" the whole cast shouts. They were surprised on how nice Sugar was to her, and she thought they were enemy's, well, one-sided on Sugar's side. "How come you're so nice to her?" asked Dave. Sugar looks at Dave, then glares and punches him in the face. "Ow! What was that for!?" he asked, holding his bruised cheek. Sugar folded her arms, "It's nothing." she mutters. Sky helped Dave up.

"Well then! Let's welcome-" "Hold on Chris!" Chef interrupts him holding a script. "It says here YOU have a kid." Chef said. Chris started sweating. "What! No I don't!" Chris said nervlessly. "Okay guys! Please welcome! Chris and Blaineley's daughter! Christina!" Chef announced. "WHAT!" Blaineley shouts blushing.

"THE NAME IS TINA!" shouts someone. Then a 23 year old women step out of the portal. She has blue eye's and straight raven hair with a white headband. Blaineley stares at her. Then screams. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I LET CHRIS DO THIS TO ME!". The whole cast and Chef were snickering.

"Oh, ya." Chris growled as he snatched the piece out of paper out of his hand. "Will you like to meet YOUR daughter?" Chris asked, Chef's eye's widened. "Please welcome! Daughter of Chef Hatchet! Molly!" Chris announced. Chef looked at Chris, then grinned ear to ear as his knee's went to the floor with his fist up in the air. "YES! I DON'T DIE ALONE!" he proudly shouts.

His daughter Molly comes out. "I like to be called Chef but it would be confusing." Molly explained. She has the same outfit as Chef, but tighter and female looking. Her dark brown hair was in a bob, held by a white headband and chef hat. She has coal-black eye's. She's pretty.

"Um. What am I here for again?" she asked. Then Molly saw Tina. "Oh hi Tina!" she said, "Sup!" Tina shouted. "You guys know each other?" asked DJ. "Yep." they replied. "Oh! Maybe I should introduce DJ's kid! Say hello to DJ and Katie's kid! Mila!". "I'M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU INCLUDE LILA!" shouted a girl from the portal. Chris sighed. "Okay! Daughter of Owen and Sadie! It's Lila! Happy?" Chris said. Then 2 girls came out. One was tan and one was pale.

Mila has Katie's eye's, skin, and hair color, also skinny. But she has the height of DJ. Straight hair up to her shoulders, and a white bunny headband with blue earrings. Lila is on the chubby side, and has REALLY pale skin like Sadie. She has her eye's but blond hair and little red Canadian flag earrings. Everyone thought they would have matching clothes but they didn't.

"OH MY GOSH! MILA! WE ARE HAVING THE SAME DREAM!" shouted Lila. "I KNOW! IT'S SO FREAKY!" yelled Mila. "Nope, this isn't a dream. I literally brought you here from the past." Chris explained. "Oh..." Mila and Lila both said. "THEN WERE IS MY PET BUNNY NAME BUNNY!?" Mila shouted in Chris's face. Then she started to cry. "WAHHH! Bunny is gone forever! WAHH!" she cried. Then Lila came to her. "Cheer up, this camp probably has pancakes." she said patting Mila's back. "HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Mila wailed. "PANCAKES ARE AWESOME AND TASTE GOOD! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Lila shouted. Owen ran up to Lila. "FINALLY! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" he shouts. Then they start to sing the pancake song from Owen in season 1. Katie, Sadie, and DJ had fainted from shock. And the whole cast thought, _'Yep, its their kids alright'_.

"Okay then..." Chris says looking at them. "Let's move on! Sierra! Get ready to faint! Because welcome! Son and daughter of Cody and Sierra! It's Cody Jr. **(Don't own Cody Jr name. but I own his age and clothing)**and Kiara!" Chris announced. Then a 17 year old guy was thrown out, then a 16 year old girl followed. The guy has dark purple hair and blue eye's with tan skin.

Kiara has pale skin, brunette hair with bangs held with a purple headband, and blue heart shaped earrings. "Oh my gosh! CJ!" shouted Kiara to Cody Jr. "I see the whole total drama cast our age!" she exclaimed. "This is the real deal." Chris said. "Then we must have went to the past then." CJ said. Cody fainted.**(BTW lots of fainting going to happen)**. Then Kiara ran over to Ella.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE ONLY PERSON ON TOTAL DRAMA I NEVER REVIEWED BECAUSE SHE WAS DEAD MAYBE! CAN I INTERVIEW YOU!? Well, I didn't interview Brick yet..." she shouted in Ella's face. Ella looked terrified, and Emma cried again. "Umm...I...well you see..I.." "Hush now Ella, I must interview a fan favorite." Kiara interrupted her. Then she dragged Ella away. Sierra just scoffed. "I don't care about anything that involves Cody anymore." she said. "WHAT?!" the cast shouted. "Woah. This is new, Sierra is mad at Cody...Let's do another couple!" Chris said.

"Now, let's welcome! Daughter of Max and Scarlett! Melissa!", Scarlett spit out the drink she was drinking and started choking, putting her hands on her neck. "WHAT!?" Scarlett and Max shout. Then a 18 year old girl came out. She has light purple hair with lighter purple highlights and big green eye's. With Scarlett's skin color.

"It seems I have gone to the past, how interesting? Hmm." Melissa muttered, putting her hand on her chin. Everyone gawked at the girl. "What!" she snapped at them, snapping her fingers too. Then she walked over to Max and Scarlett. "Hello mom and dad." She said. Max fainted, then Scarlett faced palmed. "Let's move on to how your family's are doing!" Chris announced.

**T.V. Della but Ella isn't here because she might be dead and Dave is married to Sky, sooooo its Skave or Dasky.**

_Dave: So you want to learn about Skyler? By the way, I was highly under alcohol influence when I did "it" with Ella._

Ella and Dave blush.

Geoff: Since when does Mr. I-hate-everything-that-isn't-sanitary guy drink beer?

_Dave: Since the whole male cast of Total Drama forced me to drink it._

Geoff: Oh...

_Sky: Well, she was named after me but she doesn't want my name and hers to be mixed up. So she prefers Skyler. And also, she loves me and her father but all she wants is her real mother back. She is so cold and rude whenever it's the anniversary of her mom's kidnaping._

Ella: SO I ACTUALLY MIGHT HAVE DIED!?

_Sky: Yes. And it was technically me and Dave's fault._

All the contestants plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the kids from the future: WHAT?!

Kiara and Sierra: OMG I NEED THIS ON MY BLOG!

_Dave: Sorry, but I can't really talk about it now. *Rubs neck uneasily* It's complicated._

_Sky: But she is just like Ella though. Skyler also wants Skyler to be her real name because she doesn't want to be named after the women her mom might have died because of. Skyler also loves singing and talking with animal too. She never get's into fights. But the fights come to her is all._

**T.V. Tophella but just Topher because Ella might be dead.**

_Topher: Ella! Your alive!_

Ella starts crying: I DIE IN THE FUTURE!

Chris: This Ella is from the past.

_Topher: Oh..._

_Topher: Well I see you have already Skyler by __Dave__ and __Sky__._

_Topher had spat venom on the words Dave and Sky._

Dave and Sky are awkwardly rubbing their arms.

_Topher: Any how! Manny is REALLY over protective of Skyler._

Manny: No I'm not! I'm just being a good younger brother!

_Topher laughs._

_Topher: Your right Manny. And he HATES Chris Mclean, like we all do!_

Chris: HEY! I thought you worshiped me in Pahkitew island!

Topher: Ya! But I don't anymore because your just a guy who enjoys torturing teenagers!

The campers nod in agreement.

Duncan: Finally you open your eye's dude.

_Topher: And Manny? When you and Skyler get home, make sure you guys get a boyfriend and girlfriend, seriously. *Starts laughing*_

Skyler and Manny blush in emmbaresment.

**T.V. Chrisley**

_Chris: Wow! I'm a genius! Sending kids from the future to the past for a another season! I am awesome!_

Chris: I know right.

_Blaineley slaps Chris on the back._

_Blaineley: But Tina isn't going to get her 5__th__ grammie award now for us!_

_Chris: Damn it! Your right!_

_Blaineley: Oh ya, forgot to say that Tina is just like Chris. But knows how to model perfectly because of me. *She points to herself* So she is truley amazing._

Tina: Awww, thanks mom! I'll get that grammie award as soon as I get home now!

**T.V. Chef and Elaine (Molly's mom)**

_Chef: Chris, you already have like 7 or 6 seasons already. So can you give back Molly?_

Chris: Awww. Chef actually cares about something for once!

_Chef: Ya, ya. Whatever. Okay. Molly is just like me. Cool, awesome, laid back, and nice._

The whole cast: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAA CHEF COOL AWESOME LAID BACK AND NICE?! BWHAHAHAHA!

_Elaine: Shesh, don't have to be so rude._

**T.V. Datie**

_DJ: Mila._

_Katie: Mila, we have something to tell you._

Mila: OMG! ARE YOU GUYS LIKE, GETTING A DIVORCE?!

_Katie: What! No! We found bunny!_

Mila: REALLY! Oh my gosh, that is fantastic-

_DJ starts crying._

_Katie: We found bunny dead on the side of a road._

Mila: WAHHH! AND THAT WAS MY 16TH BUNNY! AND 16 IS MY LUCKY NUMBER!

_Katie: Cheer up! At least you have Lila!_

Mila sniffles.

Mila: I guess your right, I guess.

_DJ: I JUST LOST MY 105__TH__ BUNNY TOO LAST WEEK!_

Mila: Oh my gosh! And 105 is your lucky number!

_Katie: As you can see, she is just like me and DJ. Bye bye! BYE PAST SADIE AND KATIE!_

Katie and Sadie: BYE FUTURE KATIE!

Sadie: Oh my gosh! Your so nice in the future!

Katie: But your probably nicer!

Sadie: Nuh uh! You are!

Katie: No you!

Sadie: You!

Katie: You!

Sadie YOU!

Katie: YOU!

Eva: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

**T.V. Sowen**

_Owen: SADIE! WERE ARE ALL MY PANCAKES!_

_Sadie yells from upstairs._

_Sadie: LILA ATE IT ALL!_

_Owen: NOOO! GREAT SUNS OF O'RYAN! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!_

_Sadie: But I left pancake mix in the cabinet though!_

_Owen: THANK GOD!_

_Owen runs to his left._

_Then Sadie comes downstairs._

_Sadie: Hi! Sorry about that! Owen just needs some pancakes._

_Sadie: Hi Lila! I can see you on T.V. now! Wow! Me and Katie were so young!_

Harold: Actually, you said 'Me and Katie'. The correct term is 'Katie and I'.

Duncan: NO ONE CARES DORIS! NO ONE LIKES A GRAMMER NAZI!

_Sadie: Anyways, Lila LOVES eating like Owen. But also LOVES her BFFFFL as much as I love mine._

Katie: Awwwww.

Heather: Barf.

_Sadie: Wow, that used to be Heather when she was mean._

Heather: You mean...I GO SOFT IN THE FUTURE!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FUTURE!

_Sadie: Just kidding *laughs a little*_

Heather: Phew, god, that scared me.

Alejandro: Since when do YOU get scared.

Heather: What if YOU got soft.

Alejandro shivers.

Alejandro: THAT is something I do not want to think about.

_Sadie: Are you guys together?_

Alejandro and Heather: NO!

Jo: But you were so lovey-dovey in All-Stars?

Owen: Ya, I remember when Al and Heather used to go out.

Dawn: They still go out. Only secretly though.

Heather: UGHHH!

_Sadie: BYE GUYS!_

**T.V. Codierra**

_Sierra: HI GUYS! I know I'm suppose to be sad about my babies being kidnapped but Kiara is interviewing Ella! *Squeals* And she can also interview Brick too!_

_Cody: But Brick is in the army-_

Emma: DON'T EVER SAY IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

_Cody: Okay! Okay! I won't!_

_Sierra: I mean she can interview past Brick Cody-kins._

Sierra: *Scoffs* I don't want anything to do with him. That jerk.

_Sierra: Oh, the kids are in THAT year. Sierra, I know he hurt you but forgive him please._

Sierra: NEVER!

_Sierra: You'll come around eventually._

Sierra: I SAID NEVER I TELL YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD! EVER!

Cody wimpers.

DJ: What happened?

Everyone in the cast nods in agreement with him.

Sierra sighs.

_Sierra: Oh well, I tried. Sierra can tell when she's ready. Okay Cody,now you can say stuff about our children now._

_Cody: CJ is an awesome ladies man! _

_Sierra: No he isn't._

CJ: I'm right here you know!

_Sierra: Anyway's *ignoring CJ* CJ is a guy who LOVES technology as much as I do. And Kiara owns at least 9 total drama blogs! Ehhh! I'm so proud! And has they both have quick reflexes with big punches in the face! That is all._

**T.V. Scax**

_Scarlett: Hello islanders and Melissa._

Scarlett: WHY MAX OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE!?

_Scarlett: You like him, you'll see past Scarlett._

Scarlett: NO!? I STILL DON'T GET WHY IS IT MAX!? I MEAN, WHY!?

Harold: Well, after Pahkitew island you use to not shut up about him-

Scarlett gets mad, grabs Peach's game guy, and throws it at Harold's face. Did I mention she was blushing?

Harold and Peach: HEY!

Scarlett: That is what you get brother!

Sky: Harold is your brother?

Scarlett: Yes, and I am ashamed of it.

Harold: But I have mad skills! GOSH!

Max: Am I that bad?

Scarlett: Yes.

_Scarlett: Max is kinda at work so you'll be hearing what Melissa is from me._

_Scarlett: Melissa wants world domination, but she is too soft for it._

Melissa: HEY!

_Scarlett: Sorry, but you hold infants too much._

Melissa: BUT THEY ARE SO CUTE!

_Scarlett: See it? Anyways, she is a great inventor unlike her father._

Max: WHAT!?

_Scarlett: Sorry, but it is true._

Scarlett nods in agreement while Max sulks.

_Scarlett: See ya, don't wanna be ya._

Scarlett: UGHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!

"Now, campers, let's welcome he couple we always knew that would get together. Daughter of Alejandro and Heather! Alyssa!" the host announced. "Hola." said Alyssa, then she turned to Alejandro and Heather. "My my, I must have gone to the past. Haven't I?" Alyssa said. Chris nodded while Heather and Alejandro were blushing intensely.

Alyssa didn't look spanish in anyways but asian features like her mother(*Me puts hands up in the air* That, is not racism my friends). She has soft grey eye's with pale skin and silky dark brown hair up to her waist. But her hair is in pigtails on her back. I forget to mention her fingers and toe nails are painted red.

Alejandro was speechless, but Heather finally spoke up; "Why pigtails?". Lola literally faced palmed while Lightning handed over a 50 dollar bill to Dawn. "Man, Lightning shouldn't have sha-betted with a girl who knows the future.". "Why not?" Alyssa shrugged casually to Heather. Everyone's jaw dropped, isn't Alyssa supposed to be mean and manipulative! Well apparently not. :P

"Wow, Alyssa is the opposite of her parents...well! Time to move on!" Chris grinned. "Introducing! Son of Harold and Leshawna! Its Daniel!"**(He belongs to someone in another fanfiction story)** Chris announced. Then, a raven haired teen came out.

His raven hair was scattered all over his head, **(BTW Meaning messy hair)**pale, black eye's, and was skinny as a stick, oh ya, and glasses. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold up a second! I marry sting bean then MAKE another string bean?" Leshawna. Chris nodded. Then Daniel went over to Peach.

"Hey! Is that the new game guy?!" Daniel asked her. "Yep." Peach said, not looking at Daniel. Daniel looked at her with a excited expression. "I have it too! I like to play on **(Pretend I said a game)** do you play it!?" asked Daniel excited. "Ya! My username is MegaPeach125!" Peach shouted excited too. Daniel gasped. "I'm Madskillzdude101!" Daniel said. "OMG! REALLY!" Peach squealed, not playing her game boy for once. After that, being the gamer's they are, talked about gamer references that no one would understand.

"Well, uhhh. Let's have son of Staci, Nirav the 3." Chris said, bored as hell. Then, a quiet teenage boy came out. Unlike Staci, he has tan skin with messy dark brown hair on his head. But has blue eye's like her. He is skinny but is just barley on the chubby side.

"Hellooooooo." Chris greeted to Nirav. He said nothing. "Wow, you don't talk much. Do ya?" asked the host. Nirav just looked at everyone. "Ya, my great great great great aunt Denise invented silence. Before her, everyone just kept talking and talking!" Staci suddenly shouted. Nirav finally spoke; "You know you don't have to keep lying to everyone.". Staci sighed, "But then people won't like me." she said. "They won't like you if you keep lying. Maybe if you don't stand out and actually talk to them like a normal person then MAYBE people will be your friend" Nirav said to her. She sighed again. "I guess your right maybe, I'll think about it.".

"Wow, Nirav, your a gift to us all." Mclean said. Everyone nodded with Chris for once while Nirav stood quiet. "Geez kid, your silence is creeping me out." Chris said, then got an idea. "Hey! That reminds me of Silent B! Say hello to The twins of B and Dawn! Allen and Aurora!** (Don't own Aurora's name)**". B looked shocked but Dawn was still meditating, she already knew this would happen. She read her tea leaves this morning.

Aurora has hair like Dawn's but it's raven and shoulder length. Silver eye's and pale skin. Allen also has silver eye's but spiky white/blond hair with tan skin. "Hello everyone, you have very nice aura's today." Allen said. Aurora nodded but stayed silent.

"One word, BORING! I thought fan favorite couple's are interesting. Well, let's see another boring couple. Please welcome, son and daughter of Geoff and Bridgette. It is Finn and Nixie." Chris said bored. Then they came out of the portal and blah, blah, blah.

Nixie looks like Bridgette but has blue eye's. And her wavy blond hair is let down. And a bike helmet is on her head. Finn has Geoff's cowboy hat and Bridgette's eye's. "Yo bro, sup!" Nixie raised her hand to high five someone, but no one high fived her. And she put her hand down awkwardly. You can tell she is a tomboy. Not a surfer or a full out party chick.

"Introducing. Chick of Tyler and Lindsay is Bethany.". "Hello!" she shouted. Bethany has brown hair and blue eye's. And a white headband. "Awww, Lindsay! You named her after me!" Beth said, "Well of course silly! What are bestie's for!" giggled Lindsay.

"And son and daughter of Brady and Beth, wait. Brady and Beth? You still go out?" Chris asked, Beth nodded. "Wow, he could do soooo much better than that." Chris said, Beth sighed. "Anyway's! It's Brandon and Lindsa! **(Do not own Lindsa and Brandon)**". "EEHHH!" squealed Beth and Lindsay. "You named her after me! Aww, how sweet of you Beth!" Lindsay said.

Brandon has dark brown hair and green eye's. And is built with handsome feature's. Lindsa has light brown hair and teal eye's. Lindsa walks up to everyone "If anyone needs a cook, then call me." Lindsa said, put her hand up to her ear like a cell phone and winked. "Finally! The T.V. will save me from boredom!" Chris shouted, half the cast rolled their eye's or shook their heads.

**T.V. Aleheather**

_Heather: WELL! Chris Mclean finally is desperate enough to take away people and take them to the past for ratings!_

Chris: Yep.

_Alejandro: Well then..._

_Heather: Alyssa is just too nice for evil. I don't know why but it's in her blood. Maybe she got it from her aunt-*Heather pauses*. You know, nevermind_

Alyssa: Aunt what?

Lindsay: I know who she is.

Heather looks worried.

Heather: Noyoudon'tLindsay!

Lindsay: Ya, she was so sweet and kind, her name was-

Heather pounced on Lindsay and covered her mouth.

Heather: It's no one! Okay Lindsay!

Lindsay terrifyingly nods.

Leshawna: Wait, was?

_Heather: YEP! IT'S NO ONE!_

_Alejandro: What Mi Amor?_

_Heather looks at her imaginary watch. So her arm._

_Heather: Well! Look at the time! I have to go to work._

_And she runs off._

Chris: What secret are you hiding Heather? I wonder...

Heather looks worried.

Chris: Even the government can't access of the file's so I don't even know.

The cast gasps.

**T.V. Leharold**

_Leshawna: Well, I have two string beans so they are alike. because ALL string beans are usually alike._

_Harold: Did you know that Melissa and Daniel are cousins?_

The cast gasps once more.

Scarlett: Oh shut up, you already found he was my brother already so how does this surprises you?

_Leshawna: Well, Daniel is just like Harold._

Everyone groans.

_Leshawna: But doesn't say random facts._

Everyone sighs in relief.

_Leshawna: And also, he can get up in people's face and give them a good beat down! And he dances and beat boxes too._

Daniel: I can dance if you like-

Everyone: NO!

Daniel: Fine.

**T.V. Staci and Nirav the 2 (His dad)**

_Staci: He is just like his father, shy and quiet. But he get's his smarts from me._

Everyone turns to Staci.

Everyone: Smart?

Staci: Twelve digits apart is 3.14159-

Heather: WE GET IT!

_Nirav the 2, Staci's husband stays quiet._

_Staci: Yep, shy and smart, ya._

**T.V. Bawn (THIS IS AN EFFORT TO BRING BACK Gilaw! Nah, I just ship this)**

_Dawn: Since B doesn't want to speak then I will speak for the him._

_B nods._

Duncan: Wait, this guy STILL can't talk?

_Dawn: He does speak every now and then but like's to keep quiet._

Izzy: CAN YOU SPEAK TO US NOW PLEASE!

_B's mouth opens, _and everyone's silent_. B is about to speak then-_

Fart.

Everyone: OWEN!

Owen: Sorry guys, I had beans earlier.

_B just shakes his head and stays quiet._

Chris: Thanks a lot Owen!

_Dawn: CHRIS! Just because of your demented childhood, does NOT mean you take it out on others!_

Dawn: You can actually read Chris's aura?

Zoey: Wait, Dawn, you can't read Chris's aura now?

Dawn: Chris bought a device called, "The Aura Blocker 9000" when I came on the island. So this machine has the ability to let me not read Chris's aura.

Chris: Ya, what she said.

_Dawn:Yes I can read his aura now, Chef accidentally breaks it later on-wait, what day is it there?_

Dawn: July 8, 2014 7:51 pm

_Dawn: In 3, 2, 1-_

The sound of an explosion can be heard.

Chris: CHEFFF!

Chef is covered in black coal dust, and runs from Chris.

_Dawn: My children, Allen and Aurora can both read aura's. But Aurora is silent and likes to use her smarts. Allen loves nature and has a way with animals. Bye._

**T.V. Gigdette**

_Geoff and Bridgette were too busy making out to notice the camera._

Chris: ACHEM!

_They stop making out._

_Bridgette: Sorry about that._

Heather: No your not.

_Bridgette: Well, time to get this over with._

_Geoff: Nixie is a tomboy who hates dresses and the color pink._

Jo: I respect that.

_Geoff: She doesn't surf but when there is a party going on, she WILL get crazy._

_Bridgette: And Finn is a like a boy version of me. But he also has some party blood in him. That's all._

_Then they continue to make out._

**T.V. Lyler**

_Lindsay: HI CHIP!_

Chris: IT'S CHRIS!

_Lindsay: That's what I said Christina!_

Most-no, all of the contestants were snickering.

_Tyler: Sup yo! Bethany is just like her mom!_

Noah raises and eye brow.

Noah: You mean hot and dumb?

_Tyler: I mean smart and pretty Noah._

_And Tyler glares at the bookworm._

Noah just shrugs.

Heather: Wait, smart?

_Tyler: Ya! Bethany get's her smarts from Lindsay!_

Everyone is trying to hold in their laughter.

Lindsay looks nervice.

Dawn: Most people in Total Drama is intelligent. But the smartest is Bethany, Izzy, Fizzy, Scarlett, Sierra, Melissa, Lola and Staci and 3 others are the most intelligent girls of the whole cast so far.

Cameron: Who are the last 3?

Dawn: You will find out in this season, so don't worry Cameron. But Lindsay is not as dumb as you think.

_Lindsay: Tyler! I'm not smart! Dawn is wrong!_

Noah: You remember her name? And she isn't even close to you?

_Lindsay: Well, got to go! I'm late for, uhh, yoga class!_

_Then Lindsay runs like her life depends on it._

Chris: This is getting interesting!

**T.V. Breth?**

_Beth: Hi everyone! Brady is at a photo shoot right now so it's just me!_

Heather: Hmmm, Beth, in the future you actually look more decent.

Beth: Hey!

_Beth had lost the glasses and her hair was in a braid._

_Beth: Thanks Heather, I think?_

_Beth: I have to go teach my class in 5 minutes so I have to tell you about them now._

_Beth: Brandon is a part time model. And is smart. Lindsa is also smart, and a great cook. They both have sweet personality's, and sometimes Lindsa acts like a wannbe like I used too. Bye!_

"Well we are done with that! Wow, are you guys as tired as I am? Announcing stuff can get a little boring. Well! Let's go to Mike and Zoey! Introducing! Zachary**(Don't own Zachary)** and Amanda!" the raven haired host said. Mike and Zoey blushed. Then Amanda and Zachary came out.

"I prefer to be called Zach." Zachary said. Zach has dark red hair, fair skin and dark brown eye's. Amanda has dark brown hair, a mix between tan and pale skin with chocolate brown eye's. And she can pass of as a twin of Zoey, but her hair style is like Dakota's original version. "Hello... Were are we?" asked Amanda, "Your in the past. Deal with it." Lola snapped all of a sudden.

"Move it Mclean!" Blaineley pushed Chris out of the camera's view, replacing Chris with Blaineley. "People are getting bored with you! We need more magic with the one and only Blaineley!" she said. "Now he's out of the way, we can get started with mwa!". Then Blaineley stole the script that Chef recently had.

"Son of Amy! It's Lucy's cousin Damon!" Blaineley shouted with MUCH more enthusiasm than Chris. Then, a male 16 year old came out. He could pass off as a male counterpart of Amy, because of his blond hair, glaring green eye's, and he even has a mole on his cheek! But his hair is spiky, like thorns.

"AHHH! CALL 911!" shouts Lucy hysterically as she grabs on to Samey's arm, clinging to it. Lucy wimpers. Damon rolls his eye's then glares at her, "Why do I have to be stuck with little-miss-goody-two-shoes?" asked Damon. "HIS NAME SHOULDN'T BE DAMON! IT SHOULD BE DEMON!" cries out the whimpering Lucy.

"Woah there girl, that boy isn't going to kill you." Leshawna says, "But he did try doing that about 5 times!". "Actually, Damon's name meaning is 'Demon'. And Lucy's name meaning means 'Light'. So it's like dark vs. light actually." Harold replies. "That would be an awesome video game though." Daniel speaks out. "I would so play that!" Peach agree's as she puts a hand up to high five Daniel. Then they high five and laugh.

"Wow, this is gonna be light vs. dark? That is soooo good for ratings!" Blaineley thinks out loud, "Hey! I'm the only one who worries about ratings!" Chris shouts. "Nah, I'll keep hosting until the chapter is over, or at least until I'm done introducing them." Blaineley stated. "Okay then. You do my hosting job and I still get paid, sweet." Chris complies as he lies in a beach chair.

"Next up! We have a chick of Trent! It's Mackenzie!" Blaineley announces. Mackenzie can pass off as a genderbender version of Trent. Black hair, green eye's, and fair skin. But she has freckles on her nose. Her hair is like a combination of Bridgette and Zoey's hair style. Hair in a ponytail and bangs swept to the side, but her hair is up to her breast level. Then out of no where, Duncan laughs.

"BWAHAHAHA! IS TRENT STILL ON THAT NINE FETISH!? HAHA!" Duncan laughs out loud, realizing that the name Mackenzie is 9 letters long. Then Zoey hits him on the back. "Duncan!" Zoey scolds at the punk wannabe. "That is rude! And that was only in season 2! So knock it off!". "It's okay Zoey, it's probably just a coincidence." Mackenzie rest assures.

"How do you know my name?" Zoey asked her. "Well, you are one of my mother's friends so I know you." Mackenzie explains. "Oh? Who is it?" asked again the red head. "Jane." she replies, Zoey smiles. "That was my only childhood friend but she moved away..." she thought out loud.

"Okay! Let's move on to son of Duncan! It's Calvin people!" Blaineley announces once more. Calvin has teal eye's, fair skin with messy brown hair. "Sup Amanda, Zach." Calvin said. Amanda waves to him and Zach waves too. "You know them?" asked Zoey. "Yep Zoey. Since you and my father are friends, you used to set me up with these so called 'Play Dates' with them as a child." he responds.

"I'm considered one of his closest friends in the future?" she asked once more, Calvin nods. "Awww, Duncan! You actually do have a heart!" she teases the bad boy wannabe. Duncan scoffs. "Ya right, I went to REAL prison...after they let me out for good behavior." Duncan whispers the last part. Then Zoey giggles at his actions while Mike had a look of envy on his face.

"Okay! Mikey here is jealous! This is getting more interesting!" Chris says with enthusiasm. "Shut up! I'm hosting now!" the 'Blainerific' host shouts. "Okay! Son and Daughter of Scott and Courtney! It's Tony and Ally!" she shouts again. Scott and Courtney blushes.

Tony can pass off as Scott's long lost twin brother. But his eye's are coal black, a goatee and orange freckles on his nose. Ally has tan skin, silver eye's, and brown freckles dotted across her cheeks. Ally's hair is the exact same as Mackenzie's but longer, up to her butt. "Hey! Where are we!" demanded Ally. _'Yep, like mother like daughter'_ half the cast thinks. "I will call my lawyer!" Ally threats. Blaineley shrugs. "Do it then." Blaineley shrugs casually. "Fine I will!" Ally states as she picks out her Iphone29.** (And yes I did say Iphone29)**

"Hello mom? Can you sue some people who kidnapped Tony and I? Hmmm, okay." Ally says. "What's your name?" she asked the 'kidnappers'. "Chris Mclean." Blaineley says. "Mom, it's a man name Chris Mclean..." Ally explains, "WHAT!?" Courtney shouts over the phone. "I HAVEN'T SAID THIS IN A VERY LONG TIME BUT I'M GOING TO SUE YOU!" Courtney ramble's loudly. Then the phone started ringing in beeping sounds.

"Sorry, ma isn't usually like that." Tony say's with a light country accent sheepishly, rubbing his back. "Are you serious?" the whole cast questioned. Courtney glares at them. But then her face softens and turns to Ally. "Why the name Ally? I would like Alicia or Abbey, and maybe Mia. But Ally sounds a bit plain to me." Courtney states her opinion. Ally looks offended.

"I don't know, YOUR the one who named me." she talked back, the cast "oooed." at the two girls. The girls glare at them. "Don't talk back! I'm your mother!" Courtney scolds, "Well sorry from being born from your vagina but we have bigger problems here, I mean, I'm suppose to be at a debate club!" Ally says. Everyone laughed at her last remark.

"Moving on! It's daughter of Beardo! Give it up for Alexa!" Chris announces once again. "Hey! I thought you said I could be host!" Blaineley exclaims. "Ya, but the chapter-I mean episode is almost done so it's my turn." Chris stated, Blaineley crosses her arms and huffs. "Fine..." she mutters. Then Alexa came out and blah, blah, blah.

Alexa has a lighter skin tone of Beardo, but wild frizzy black hair that could compete with Merida from the movie "Brave". But she does have coal black eye's. "Heyo...what's up I guess?" Alexa awkwardly says. She didn't make boom boxing noises but she is pretty shy like Beardo himself.

"Hmmm...BORING! HEY STOP COPYING ME!" Blaineley and Chris shouted at each other while Chef snickered. "Can I host too?" asked Tina. "BUT I WANT TO HOST!" Blaineley and Chris shout once again. "SON OF JUSTIN IS DEAN!" Tina spoils from the script. "HEY!" exclaimed Chris and Blaineley. "I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! CHRIS/BLAINELEY! STOP COPYING ME!

A 13 year old boy came out. He has dark silky brown locks, hazel eye's and tan skin. You can see he has a shiny smile for a 13 year old. Mila and Lila go over to him to fangirl. "Oooohhhh! He is sooo cute! Don't you think so Mila?" asked Lila. "OMG! I'm so going to get married!" Mila squealed happily. "Wait...MARRY YOU!? HE WILL MARRY ME!" Lila exclaims. Mila got mad. "Mila Sadie Adams! You will never marry him!" Lila shouts. "Well at least my full name is Lila Katie Cayo!" Mila talks back, and the two girls fight until they cry and make up.

"That was actually pretty funny..." Tina says as she looks at the 'twins'. "It was..." Blaineley and Chris agreed. "STOP COPYING ME! UGH!" Blaineley and Chris exclaim at each other. "Next up! Is Amira! Daughter of Leonard and Sugar." Chef announced as Chris, Blaineley, and Tina jumped towards him. "I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!" all 3 shout.

Amira is a girl with light tan skin and blue eye's. And curly dark brown hair up to her shoulders, and you can not forget the black headband with a mini purple witch hat she is wearing. Sugar squealed in delight while Leonard passed out. "Watcha looking at? Can't you see I'm a classy witch here?" Amira snapped at the cast who were looking at her.

"And finally! It's son and daughter of Shawn and Jasmine! It's Grayson and Audrey everyone!" Chris announced the last kids. "Who knew it would take the author 10,012 words to tell everyone's kids?" Chris says. Grayson has skin like Jasmine's and hair but his eye's scream Shawn's. But wears a bage beanie** (The color of Jasmine's fedora)** on his head. Audrey has Jasmine's eye's and hight but Shawn's skin and hair. And a brown fedora on her shoulder length hair. "UGH! Can we just skip the T.V.? We already have done the intro's!" Chris complains. Chef shakes his head, then turns on the T.V.

"AH-HA!" Chris shouts as he unplugs the T.V. Then Chef face palms at the host. "Now let's get on to the real stuff!" the host announces.

"Okay! There are two teams. Team Gliding Jaberjay's and team Flying Mockingjay's**(From my other story "Total Drama World Tour With ROTI Contestants")**! But this time it's a win for 5 million dollars! But now, when your in a team and your voted off. The WHOLE family and you will be thrown off the show after elimination. And the players are:" Chris says.

* * *

Gilding Jaberjay's:

Shawn and Jasmine: Grayson and Audrey

Owen and Sadie: Lila

DJ and Katie: Mila

Max and Scarlett: Melissa

Jo and Brick: Joseph and Emma

Justin: Dean

Staci: Nirav the 3

Trent: Mackenzie

Amy: Damon

Rodney and Samey: Lucy

B and Dawn: Aurora and Allen twins

Cody and Sierra: Cody Jr. (CJ)and Kiara

Beardo: Alexa

Flying Mockingjay's:

Suger and Leonard: Amira

Sam and Dakota: Sharon (Peach) and Ivan

Duncan: Calvin

Gwen and Cameron: Carmen

Ella and Dave: Sky (Skyler)

Alejandro and Heather: Alyssa

Ella and Topher: Sky (Skyler) and Manny

Eva and Ezekiel: Emily and Evan

Geoff and Bridgette: Finn and Nixie

Lindsay and Tyler: Bethany

Noah and Izzy: Fiona (Fizzy) and Lola both twins

Scott and Courtney: Tony and Ally

Beth and Brady: Brandon and Lindsa twins

Lightning and Anne Maria: Talia (Thunder)

Zoey and Mike: Zachary (Zach) and Amanda

Leshawna and Harold: Daniel

* * *

"Finally we are done!" Chris shouts. "And now, we have these teens kids. We can have a ultimate season! Called Total! Drama! Future Family's!" Chris announces.

Jo looks at Emma and Joseph with curiosity. "Why Brick?" she asked, Joseph shrugged. "I dunno, your the one who marries him..." Joseph replied. "And! You say he is cute!" Emma quote's future Jo. Some girls laugh a little and Jo's face turns red.

* * *

**Confessional Jo:**

Jo: there is no way I'm married to soggy-pants there! I am WAY out of his leauge! Although he-No Jo! Do not think these things!

* * *

Noah faces Lola, and her face is stuck in a book. "So why do I marry Izzy?" Noah asked her, "You thought she is cute crazy, and funny. And has a IQ of 188..." reply's Lola with her face still stuck in a book.

* * *

**Confessional Noah:**

Noah: Marry Izzy? Owen marries Sadie? Is the world ending upon us? Why universe must you hate me so?

* * *

"And that is the last segment! And we will return! Probably in 2 or 3 weeks though. We have a Truth or Dare challenge next! Next time on! Total! Drama! Future Family's!" Chris announces.

**Okay, if your reading this then hear me out dude. I only accept truths and dares on PM. PM the truths and dares please. But if your a guest then I accept your truths and dares. So stay tuned for Total Drama Future Family's! P.S. Yes I ship GwenxCameron, ScottxCourtney, NoahxIzzy, EvaxEzekiel, OwenxSadie and ChrisxBlaineley. Got a problem with that? Then...HATERS GONNA HATE!**

**Jo and Brick: Joseph age 17 and Emma age 15**

**Noah and Izzy: Fiona (Fizzy) and Lola both age 18 twins**

**Sam and Dakota: Sharon (Peach) age 16 and Ivan age 17**

**Alejandro and Heather: Alyssa age 17 **

**Gwen and Cameron: Carmen age 14**

**Justin and OC Isabelle: Dean 13 age**

**B and Dawn: Aurora and Allen age 15 twins**

**Trent and OC Jane: Mackenzie age 14 **

**Duncan and OC Sally: Calvin age 15**

**Owen and Sadie: Lila age 12**

**DJ and Katie: Mila age 12**

**Cody and Sierra: Cody Jr. (CJ) age 17 and Kiara age 16**

**Lightning and Anne Maria: Talia (Thunder) age 17**

**Leshawna and Harold: Daniel age 17**

**Lindsay and Tyler: Bethany age 16**

**Eva and Ezekiel: Emily age 17 and Evan age 18**

**Scott and Courtney: Tony age 16 and Ally age 15**

**Beth and Brady: Brandon and Lindsa age 13 twins**

**Zoey and Mike: Zachary ( Zach) age 17 and Amanda age 14**

**Chef and OC Eliane: Molly (Chef)age 23 **

**Chris and Blainley: Christina (Tina)age 23 **

**Geoff and Bridgette: Finn age 18 and Nixie age 15**

**Staci and OC Nirav the 2: Nirav the 3 age 14**

**Ella and Dave: Sky (Skyler) 21 age (BTW Sky from PI can't have kids and is married to Dave and Ella isn't)**

**Ella and Topher (BTW their married but something happens to Ella): Sky (Skyler) 21 age and Manny 19 age**

**Shawn and Jasmine: Grayson 20 age and Audrey 14 age**

**Max and Scarlett: Melissa 18 age**

**Rodney and Samey: Lucy 15 age**

**Amy and OC Eli: Damon 16 age**

**Suger and Leonard: Amira 17 age**

**Beardo and OC Lily: Alexa 14 age**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hello! Slow update, don't kill me! My computer had a virus, got outta summer school, then I went to Hawaii for a week, and just came back from it, then my stupid older brother broke my laptop screen(again) and my dad hooked my laptop up to an old computer since he won't fix my FUCKING BROKEN SCREEN! And also guest, I had to do a limit or else it would be over 100 people! But, I will surprise EVERYONE this chapter though. So, ya...**

**Disclaimer: Never ever going to own it.**

**PS: OMG guys I'm so happy and squealy today because guess what!? Guess what... I SAW ZACH EFRON! Ya, when I was at John Muir today, I saw a bunch of girls squealing in the hallway next to a guy with a phone taking selfie's. At first I'm all "The fuck!?" Then when I left the building, Zach did too. I knew he looked familiar, a girl shouted "BYE ZACH EFRON!" And it hit me! I SAW ZACH EFRON! And I looked at him, and we made eye contact for 2 whole seconds!? ISN'T THAT COOL!?**

* * *

Truth or Dare

"Last time on Total Drama Future Families! Everyone got to meet their future children, *shudders* including me..." Chris says. "And we found out that Lindsay might be smart, and Lindsay plus Heather are hiding a deep dark secret. And Ella get's kidnapped in the future, but is she really dead? And Brick goes in the army-" then Chris get's hit in the head by a smelly combat boot shoe. Emma was growling and held back by Jo, Joseph and Brick. "LET ME AT THE MOTHER FUCKER!" Emma snarled, Chris tries to not look scared but fails. Chris chuckles nervelessly.

"And Emma REALLY loves her daddy we might add too..." Chris added, Emma calms down and walks away. "And shocking couples included too! Cameron and Gwen? Eva and Ezekiel? Owen and Sadie? And Noah with Izzy? What is WRONG with these people!?" the host asks, "And I might add that I don't die alone..." Chef suddenly appears out of no where. Chris glares at him, "And I was saying-" Chris get's interrupted by a 'Blainerific' host who slapped him in the face.

"I. AM. HOSTING!" Blaineley screams in Chris's face, Chef just backs away slowly from Blaineley. "And also I let you violate me in the future so this is payback..." Blaineley explains to Chris as she swiftly kneed him in the groin, he whimpers as he falls to the ground. Then Blaineley looks at the camera and gives a big smile, which looks clearly fake. "And right after the theme song is a all new episode of! Total! Drama! Future Families!" Blaineley announces.

_Theme song plays:_

_Theme song ends:_

The camera shows a sleeping Melissa while Scarlett is taking notes on her. "Hmmmm..." Scarlett observes quietly, she writes down more notes and sighs. Then she makes her way to the confessional.

* * *

**Confessional**** Scarlett:**

Scarlett: I had observed Melissa, and it appears to be that Chris actually wasn't lying about them. They really ARE from the future according to my researches, and Melissa isn't a hologram or a actor. Her DNA is actually from Max *shudders* and I, I corrected this theory by the collection process of pulling a strand of hair and combining it with puritoxic accidtone to-*Scarlett stops, and sighs*. It means collecting her hair sample and mixing it with a chemical to know the answer.

* * *

Ella is alone in the forest and hums quietly, because she knows that Chris is watching her every move. She see's a bird and smiles at it, the bird chirps happily and flies to go on her finger. Ella hums happily and the bird hums along too. Ella walks into the forest more and bumps into someone; Dawn.

"Oh hello..." Ella greeted, Dawn is about to say something back but looks at Ella like looking into her soul. Dawn gasps with fear and runs away. Ella sighs, knowing that she ran away because of her. Then Ella continues to hum with the bird on her finger.

* * *

**Confessional**** Dawn:**

Dawn: Oh. My. Gosh! Ella has one of the most saddest past I had ever seen! It must have been terrible! *Dawn looks at the camera and shakes her head* I must not tell you yet, but you will find out soon. Her aura is so pretty, but some leftover old darkness has invaded her heart long ago...

* * *

Joseph is running in the forest, Emma is too but not together. Then they crash into each other. "Did my morning 6k run, you?" asked Joseph, Emma smirks. "9k..." she answers back, Joseph get's back up on his feet. "Well I did 9k as a warm up, but I did 6k FULL sprint."Joseph says with triumph. "I did it up hill!" Emma cries out. "Well I did that, with my eye's SHUT!" Joseph adds, "Ummm..." Emma starts. "I RAN BACKWARDS WITH EAR PLUGS!", "Why ear plugs?" he asks. "I DUNNO!" Emma replies, then makes a derpy face, similar to the one Brick made. Emma looked down to the floor in shame while Joseph starts teasing the pants-wetter.

What Joseph and Emma didn't know was that Jo and Brick had took a break from their morning run and saw this while sitting on a bench. Jo smirks at Brick. Then adds, "She got the derpy face from you..." Jo teases the cadet. "Uhhh..." Brick says flustered. Jo laughs at him while Brick sinks his head in his hands out of embarrassment.

* * *

**Confessional Emma:**

Emma: Joseph and I are the same level of greatness in sports but, he is way more, how you say. Cocky? He is always finding ways to tease me! And I can't believe that I'm in the past! But at least I won't be alone because my dad and I are teased about wetting our pants.

* * *

Dave looked uncertainly at Skyler, they are sitting across from each other on a wooden table outside. "Soooo..." Dave starts, "How's life-" Dave didn't get to finish because Skyler hit him on the head with a hand sanitizer. "Ow! What was that for!?" Dave asks her. Skyler shrugs, "I thought you would like it because you ran out of your own hand sanitizer..." Skyler says bluntly. Than get's out of her chair and walks away, Dave looks at the bottle, then at Skyler.

* * *

**Confessional Dave:**

Dave: Okay, so this is a more 'tsundere' type of girl we are talking about. Skyler looks like Ella, talks like Ella, but sure doesn't act like it. I had finally forgiven Sky for cheating on me and we're together but now that Skyler's in the picture, this might not end well. Skyler was more rude to me than anybody on the island for some reason, but I'm just thankful for the hand sanitizer though. *He starts rubbing the hand sanitizer's gel in his hand and sighs happily*

* * *

Sierra walks over to Gwen while she writes something down in her diary. "Sorry about World Tour Gwen..." Sierra apologizes sheepishly, while rubbing her arm. "You know, when I attacked you for being near Cody.", Gwen gave her a puzzled look. "Don't you usually call him 'Cody-kins' or some shit like that?".

Sierra growls at the mention of Cody's name, then smiles again at her. "Nope! I'm over him now! I re-watched World Tour and well, realized how CRAZY I was!" Sierra laughs, and she held out her hand. "Start out fresh?" she asks, Gwen takes her hand. "Start out fresh.", then they grin at each other.

* * *

**Confessional Sierra:**

Sierra: I finally realized how CRAZY I was! So now I'm over Cody and become friends with Gwen like I'm suppose to! But seriously, *Sierra cracks her knuckles menacingly* Cody will pay for what he did to me...

* * *

**Confessional Gwen:**

Gwen: It's nice to see that Sierra had finally gotten over Cody! What a huge relief! Because now, Sierra will stop watching me sleep at night! WOOHOO! *Fist pumps the air*

* * *

"I like you're new shirt though." Gwen complimented Sierra, "Thanks...". Sierra's new shirt was an off the shoulder sweater with the same color as her old top was. They kept talking to each other until a giant horn blew a loud noise. Gwen and Sierra cover their ears.

"Okey-dokey campers! Challenge time!" Chris shouts over the speakers. "We meet outside since there is about over 100 people, even Fang and the interns will be there.", Gwen shuts her diary and walks to the destination with Sierra.** (Oh ya, forgot to mention that they are meeting up at the docks and held in the boxes when the ROTI cast were in in the episode 'Truth or Lazer Shark'. Got it? Good)**

At the docks, each family were separated from the other families by being held in a peanut gallery on top of the ocean. Fang had heard about Scott's children and waits for them underwater. All the peanut gallery's were formed in a huge circle in the ocean. And in the middle of the ocean was a platform with a spinning wheel and Chris, Blaineley, Chef, Molly, and Tina were in a peanut gallery next to the platform.

"Okay campers! Here is how it will be! I will roll the spinning wheel and if it says truth, then tell a truth. Says dare, do a dare. Got that? Good..." Chris explained to the cast. "You guys got lucky, we were about to cram the two teams into two peanut gallery's but the producers got a lot more money so we give you your own gallery!".

"What if someone tells a lie or doesn't do the dare?" asked Sky. "If you don't, your team will be under water and fed to Fang or electrified like in that one episode on Pahkitew Island. Remember Rodney?" Chris smugly reminds him. Rodney sighs while Samey pats his back, "Don't worry, you probably won't have to be chosen a lot since there is more than 100 people so your good..." Samey rest assures him with a smile. Rodney looks at her and have hearts around his eye's while Samey looks in confusion. "Umm, did I say that right? Or was it too cheesy?" Samey asks, Rodney just looks at her with lovey-dovey eye's.

* * *

**Confessional Rodney:**

Rodney: Wow, I never noticed how sweet and pretty Samey is. I can't believe I'm so blind to like her sister instead. Last season was a mistake, I WON'T play with woman's hearts like last season! I will stick to only winning and only her heart! *Then goes back to day-dreaming about Samey*

* * *

"And the wheel spins on..." the raven hair host starts, everyone is on the edge of their seats. "Tony with a truth.", Tony get's worried if it's a deep secret. "Tony, are you scared of sharks like your father?" Chris asks, Tony sighs in relief then answer's. "A little bit, but my sister Ally is.", Ally stands up from her seat. "It's not my fault a shark almost killed me when I was 8 years old!" Ally defends herself.

"Man, that was a boring truth..." Chris says, but he didn't know was that the author who created that truth was reading this right now. "Awww, my truth is boring..." that author frowns sadly, now back to the story. "The next victim is...Jo.", "Do your worst." Jo says to Chris. "Well, the author will try. Your dare is to wear a bikini for the whole day." Chris said, trying not to laugh.

"Let's do this." Jo dares herself. Then Chris held a remote with a red button in his hand and pressed it. Jo's area made a pink puffy smoke, then Jo herself was wearing a purple bikini. "This, fricken, sucks..." Jo looks uncertainly at herself. Brick tries to hide his blushing face and nose bleed.

Everyone was trying not to laugh at Jo in a bikini. "Now! Let's move on to someone else! And the next person is, Ella doing a dare.", "What is it?" Ella questions the host. "Answer Kiara's questions..." Chris smirks, "Okay!" she obliges. "Now, I will answer 3 questions because I don't want to worry you." Kiara says, Ella nods. "Question 1: Were you the same as you were before you joined Total Drama? Question 2: Do you have a crush on anyone? And lastly, why don't you like Dave anymore?" Kiara asks.

"Hmmmmm, for the first one no. The second one is no too, and the third one. The third one is that I realized that he was only being kind for putting on my shoe, he belongs with Sky his true love... I know that now I won't ever find my prince..." Ella answers all of them. Everyone's mouth hangs open in shock.

* * *

**Confessional Leshawna:**

Leshawna: That was-

* * *

**Confessional Sky:**

Sky: Unbelieveable that-

* * *

**Confessional Samey:**

Samey: Ella say that-

* * *

**Confessional Gwen:**

Gwen: And lose hope all because of-

* * *

**Confessional Dave:**

Dave: Me?

* * *

"Ella, you aren't the same as before. What happened to you?" Chris asks, "Sorry! Not a truth!" Ella nervelessly smiles. "Loop pole's, very sneaky Ella. And the next one is two people this time!" Chris announced a twist. "And it's, a dare for Emma and Tony. It's strip war everyone!", the whole cast is shocked, but Emma and Tony sucked it up and shouted at the same time "Let's do this!".

There was a platform in the middle of the peanut gallery circle, and it had a set of cards with a mini table standing, but the wheel was still there. Suddenly, when Chris pressed a button **(Why does he have so many remotes?)** Emma and Tony had levitated to the platform. "Listen here blondy, I'm winning this thing and your not going to ruin this for me..." Tony snarls at Emma. Emma just looks at him then salutes, "Not to disappoint you but I'm going to win this game sir.".

* * *

**Confessional Tony:**

Tony: Hmmm, a follower huh? She knows how to respect someone well, it looks like we will probably have a future rivalry. On the good side, at least she is hot though. Wait, what did I just say!? *Static* *Tony trying to rip the camera out* I want that tape back! GIVE ME THE TAPE! Ugh! How does this thing even work?!

* * *

**Confessional Emma:**

Emma: He will make a good rival. But I am pretty sure he will try and dominate me, not that I'm allowing him too! *Blushes* Am I blushing?! *Static* *Emma trying to rip the tape out* I want that tape back! GIVE ME THE TAPE! Ugh! How does this thing even work!?

* * *

They turn their set of cards on the table. "Queen of hearts!" Emma shouts, "Six of spades..." Tony sighs in defeat. Tony takes off one of his shoes. "Ten of clubs." Emma said, "Eight of clovers...", Tony takes off his other shoe. "Jack of hearts!" Emma says proudly, "AH HA! I got an ace!" Tony dominates her. "SHIT!" Emma shouts as she takes off her shoe.

"Remember! Kids show!" Chris reminds the cast, Noah rolls his eye's. "Ya right, we appeal more to 11 year old's and up Chris. And maybe 8 or 9 year old's sometimes." Noah stated. Then, Emma had took off both her shoes and left one sock, Tony lost both his shoes and socks.

"Eight!" they both said, "WAR!" they shout. In the end, Tony had lost the war. "Fine..." Tony mutters, he takes off his shirt revealing a six-pack. Emma looks up and down at his chest, and tries to cover up her nose bleed. Chris gives her a tissue. "Thanks..." Emma said, ashamed. "Seven of clubs..." Emma said, "Queen of spades." Tony said. Emma took off her sock.

"Nine of clubs." Emma said embarrassed, "Ace!" Tony shouts in victory. Emma took off her dog tags. "Ummm, four of spades?" she said like a question, "Got another ace!" the red head gleamed. But then Tony stopped his victory dance and reminded himself that she had to take off her shirt now, his face turned red and the audience knew that she had to take off her shirt. Emma reached to her shirt and then did something genius, she unhooked her blue bra from under her shirt and put it down to the floor. "Ha ha! No one get's to see my chest now!" Emma shouts in victory. Some boys groan in disappointment, and some girls had slapped those guys in the face.

Jo got proud of Emma for thinking of that. "Now..." the blond McArthur started. "Ha! finally an ace!" she shouts. "Ace too!" he shouted also. And the war ended with Emma losing. Everyone was on the edge of their seats for this and then... SHE RIPS HER PANTIES OUT FROM HER PANTS!? "WHAT!?" everyone shouts in amazement. Emma just smirks with pride.

* * *

**Confessional Emma:**

Emma: Duh, its so oblivious my mother taught me that. She said, 'I need to teach you some loop poles so pervert boys won't be at you'. Thanks mom!

* * *

"Now then, it's queen of diamonds time!" Emma yells, "HOLY SHIT I ONLY GOT TWO OF CLUBS!" Tony shouts. He takes off his pants, leaving him plain white boxers. Emma tries hard not to get another nose bleed but...failed. "And Tony loses the game! So Emma wins and lost massive amounts of blood today!" Emma blushes at Chris's statement in embarrassment.

"And now, the wheel spins on! Fizzy! You must stand still for 5 minutes." Chris explains to the dark brown haired girl. Fizzy nods excited for some reason and sits still. By 2 minutes Fizzy's left eye started twitching, and then 2 minutes later Fizzy's fingers and both eye's were twitching. "Annndddd..." the host said as he looked at his stop watch. "Done!", Fizzy does not hesitate to beat up Lightning with a stick.

"SHA-AHHHH!" Lightning screams like a girl. "FIZZY MUST MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!?" Fizzy yells with desperation in her voice, and her eye's were tinted red. Then Fizzy beat up Lightning for 5 minutes until her eye's went back to it's original color and went back to her seat, and left Lightning whimpering in fear.

"Okay..." Chris's voice trails off. "It lands on...Peach! It says stop playing any video games..." Chris explains, Peach stops playing and clutches the game guy. "NEVER!" she shouts, then Dakota and Ivan had to pry off the game guy from her hands. Then Peach started to cry. "Hey, hey, HEY! Shut up!" Chris shouts to Peach. Peach stops crying and put's her hands on her hips, "Meanie!" she yelled as she stuck out her tongue.

The wheel automatically spins and lands on...Dean, he must make out with Mila and Lila. "EEHH!" the two girls squeal in excitement. Dean goes over to them, makes out and they faint. "That was boring..." Blaineley says unamused, looking at her nails.

Then, it lands on Sierra with a dare. "It says you have to kiss Cody...on the LIPS!" Chris laughs, Sierra get's mad. "NO! FUCKING! WAY!" she exclaims, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! KIDS SHOW!" the host reminds her. Sierra mutters something, and gives Cody a quick peck on the lips. "Happy?" she sarcastically says, "Nope." Tina replies. "Wasn't satisfying enough..." Tina explains. Sierra groans. Cody looks paralyzed.

"GUESS WHAT! THE WHEEL SAYS ALLY HAS TO FIGHT FANG!" Blaineley laughs in excitement. Ally has a determined look on her face, her hands are curled up into balls. "Let's do this..." she mutters darkly. They set up a boxing arena in the platform. Fang is there smiling while Ally looked slightly scared but still had a determined face.

"AHHHHH!" Ally roars as she punches the shark several times. Fang looked unimpressed, and Ally gulped with fear. "Ohhh, crap..." Ally says, looking up at the shark standing before her. Fang smirked, he then grabbed her and ate the girl. Everyone gasps, and a pregnant silence is before them until..."I'M FREE!", Ally emerges from Fang's mouth and is covered with saliva all over. "Ewww..." some girls say.

* * *

**Confessional Ally:**

Ally: What the-*She get's a giant tooth out of her butt* A shark tooth?

* * *

**Confessional Fang:**

Fang get's a picture of Scott and Ally, and rips it in half.

* * *

"Okay...That was gross..." Blaineley's voice trails off. "Spin the wheel!" Chris demands, eye's closed with his finger pointing at the wheel. And the victim is Lola with a dare. "Lola, it says you must eat LOTS of sugar." the host explains, Lola looks uncertain but nods to win the challenge. Chef brings her 5 bags of sugar and leaves the scene. Lola gulps it all down her throat, and then everybody saw her usual frown was replaced by a energetic smile. And her hands and legs twitch uncontrollably.

"HIHIHIHIHIHI! PIE! GIVE ME PIE! OR I WILL TELL THE LAWS OF PHYSICS TO YOU ALL! HEY! DOES ANYBODY WANT TO EAT CRAYONS! I KNOW I DO!" Lola laughs uncontrollably, everyone stares at her with wide eye's. Izzy smiles at her, like she was proud of her, she shed a single tear and applauded while Noah looked weirded out. "NOW THAT IS THE KIND OF DAUGHTER I WANT!" Izzy yells with encouragement. "DID YOU KNOW THAT BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY IS ACTUALLY A JERK WAD WHO FARTS RAINBOWS! AND FIZZY'S NAME SHOULD BE FIXXY BECAUSE THE LETTER X IS AN AMAZING THING YOU GUYS! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-" Lola got cut off by Fizzy throwing a book at her face. "There can only be one room for a crazy person with unexplained knowledge, me!" Fizzy shouts. Then Lola wakes up completely normal.

"Okay then, never knew that it would actually work..." Chris says. The wheel spins on Sugar with a truth. "Sugar..." the host starts, "Why did you hate Ella?". "Well, I thought she was a wannabe princess who was only pretending to be sweet so she can throw people off their game. I had NEVER realized that she was actually truthful about wanting us to be friends, so were friends now..." Sugar smiles. Everyone has a confused look on their face.

* * *

**Confessional Zoey:**

Zoey: Not mean to be rude but what happened? I thought Sugar hated Ella but now the're friends? This seems a little weird to say but, are you sure that Ella did something to gain Sugar's friendship maybe?

* * *

"And also I got hit by my ma's truck back home, so I turned nicer." Sugar finishes, "Ohhhhh..." the cast says, getting what she said.

* * *

**Confessional Zoey:**

Zoey: Now THAT explains it.

* * *

"Justin," Chris starts, "Why do you care about you're looks so much?". Justin puts up a mirror, "Because, everything about me is meant to be pretty. I was just born this way." he shallowly answers. His team get's electrified, "YOU LIED!" Scarlett shouted in anger. "No!" Justin put's his hand up in defense, then his team get's electrified again, proving he had lied once more. "So, Justin, never gonna tell the truth." Chris mocks him, "I am telling the truth-" and his team get's electrified, for the third time.

* * *

**Confessional Justin:**

Justin: *Holding up a mirror and gasps* I'M UGLY! WAHHHH! *Starts crying uncontrollably*

* * *

"Duncan, the wheel had spinned on you with a hardcore dare..." Chris tries not to laugh, Duncan smirks with delight. "Great, I can finally show my manliness to everyone..." Duncan smirks, the host just laughs and with the press of a button, Duncan disappears and appears on the screen in the middle of the platform. "What the-" Duncan says confused with his surroundings. Duncan looked like he was in the middle of a local mall.

Duncan holds a walkie-talkie, so does Chris and he explains his dare to him over the walkie-talkie. "NO WAY! NUH UH! NEVER!" Duncan exclaims, Chris is about to electrify his team until Duncan shouts "STOP! I'LL DO IT!". Chris presses another button and Duncan wears...a sparkly bra.

Duncan falsely smiles wide and shouts at the top of his lungs, "I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST!". The cast is laughing while Duncan runs all over the mall shouting that. "I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST! I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST! I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST!" Duncan yells with glee. Even the nice people, Ella, Dawn, Samey, Brick, Sam, Zoey, Lindsay, Sky and other people laugh hard at this. This went on for ten minutes until Duncan is engulfed in a pink fog, then sent back to his seat. Everyone is left snickering at the 'Bad Boy'.

"You just realized you lost your dignity, right bra?" Geoff snickers, Bridgette would have slapped him but was too busy giggling. Duncan glares at everyone, but they are still laughing at him. The laughing went on for about five minutes until they calmed down.

Adn the wheel spins to; Kiara with a dare. "Soooo, Christopher Mclean! What do I do!?" Kiara giggles, the host glares at her. "NEVER! Call me Christopher ever again, or your OUT! Kapesh?" "Kapesh." the fangirl sighs, then Chris smiles again. "Now! You have to go against a Mallett/Dott/Joning fan." her head snaps back up, and so does Sierra's. "WHAT!" the two shout.

* * *

**Confessional Sierra:**

Sierra: Oh my gosh! A Malett/Dott/Joning fan is the CRAZIEST and meanest fan from the WHOLE fandom! Because HELLO! Mal is for no one, Scarlett for Max, Dawn belongs to B, Scott is with Courtney, Jo and Brick, then Lightning and Anne Maria! One time I came across a fan like that *Her eye's widen in fear* I barley survived...

* * *

**Confessional Kiara:**

Kiara: I am scared! But I'll take the dare! No one messes with my ships!

* * *

"I'll do it! For Jock, Scax, Bawn, Scottney and Lightmaria." Kiara whispers, eye's closed. Jo looks confused, "What's that?", then Dawn appears next to Chris, and he screams like girl in shock while everybody laughs at him.

"Jo, these are called ship names. Jock is for Brick and yourself." Jo crosses her arms at the mention while Brick blushes in embarrassment. "Scax is Max and Scralett." "What! I would never date that imbecile!" Scarlett protests, "Actually-" "Silence!" Scarlett hushed Max's words. "Scottney is of course, Scott and Courtney." she continues while Scott and Courtney blush. "Lightmaria is Lightning and Anne Maria. And Bawn..." Dawn stops to blush, "Is B and I..." then she appears right back in her seat, waving at the camera.

Chris looks at her wide eyed, then he stopped to look at the camera, "Ya, I'm gonna pretend that never happened. And here is the fan!". The fan looked like a 15 year old girl with blond hair in a low ponytail, brown freckles with black glasses. "Chris, are ya sure that girl is crazy? She looks pretty normal to me." Leshawna examines her, "Actually, my name is Connie. Not fan." she glares at Chris. "And Malett, Dott, and Joning are the best pairing in the world!" Connie squeals in delight. Then her face turns dark, "Jock, Scax, Scottney, and Bawn could die in a hell hole for all I care." Kiara growls at her, Chris get's a machine to put her on the platform.

"Ready!" Chris announces, "Set, GO!". "Okay, first of all..." Connie starts, she bitch slapped her. "MALETT! DOTT! JONING! THEY ARE THE BEST! TAKE YOU'RE SHITTY LITTLE SHIPPING'S AND PUT THEM IN MY ASS! YOU ARE THE WORST FANGIRL I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! EVEN YOU'RE MOMMY SIERRA IS BETTER!". Everyone stares at her in shock, how come Kiara isn't fighting back yet?

* * *

**Confessional Duncan:**

Duncan: *His eye's are widen in shock* What-

* * *

**Confessional Lola:**

Lola: The-

* * *

**Confessional Calvin:**

Calvin: Freaking-

* * *

**Confessional Harold:**

Harold: Heck is wrong with that girl!? And why isn't Kiara fighting back!?

* * *

"Oh, are you not fighting back 'cause you're too weak?" Connie mocked the fangirl, "Or is it because you got you're gay son of a bitch father's fighting skills?". Kiara stared at her with rage, pure and utter rage. So much rage, MY FREAKING BROTHER IS CALM! Wait, did I just talk to the reader...

...

...

...

YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

"What. Did. You. SAY!?" Kiara yells with pure and utter, well, you know, rage. Connie looks somewhat scared but did not back down, "I said, you're father's gay? Duh, you're so dumb." "THAT'S IT! I WOULD HAVE TRIED TO REASON WITH YOU BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" and she slapped her face so hard, that Connie was flown into the ocean!

"Haha! Yes!" the girl cheered in victory, "I showed that bitch who's boss! Scax, Scottney, Jock, Bawn, and Lightmaria shall rule the world!". Then she walks up to Connie who was barfing up seaweed, "By the way..." Kiara starts while handling a smirk, she kicked her side and she fell in the ocean again. "That was for calling my dad gay bitch!".

* * *

**Confessional Cody:**

Cody: Let's all agree here that Sierra and Kiara are the most NORMAL fangirls in the history of total drama.

* * *

**Confessional Sierra:**

Sierra: OMG SO PROUD OF HER! But I'm just angry she cross the line when Connie called Cody gay and Kiara snapped. I mean, *crosses arms and huffs* Cody deserves that for hurting me!

* * *

And now; Lucy with a dare. "Now..." Chris starts, "You must stand up to Damon!". Several people gasp, and Lucy looked worried, "Can I not do it?". Chris nodded, "Yep, but that would mean you're team will lose the part one of the challenge." "I'm sorry," Lucy stands up to speak to her team, "But I just can't do it!".

* * *

**Confessional Damon:**

Damon: What a wimp.

* * *

Then Lucy's whole team goes underwater, and Fang comes towards Audrey. But she punches him in the face before she is up again on the surface.

* * *

**Confessional Audrey:**

Audrey: Well, my mom Jasmine once told me that dad and her punched a shark in the face. I always wanted to do that!

* * *

Chris is on the phone with someone now. "What! There are more! This is insane! Okay, hold up-wait! They have to be on the show too! Yes I want my job-okay, all do it..." Chris talks to the phone before shutting it off. "The producers found out there are about 6 or 7 more kids from the contestants... So I'm putting them on the show! And part one of the challenge is over!" Chris announced, everyone was shocked. "WHAT!?" everyone shouts but the future kids.

Everyone suddenly disappeared from their spot when Chris presses a special button on a remote. They now are in front of the cabins with the portal, "Aren't there TOO many kids?" Zoey asked. Chris shrugs, "Complain to the producers if you like, I'm not stopping you.". "You know what, I'm tired of announcing over, over, over, and OVER again so I will give you a list." Chris says as he gives the campers the remaining children list.

**Scarlett and Max:**

**Carla age 6. Carla has scarlett red hair with onyx eye's and slightly tan skin.**

Scarlett: You would let a 6 year old participate in this show?

Chris: Ratings jewel, she will probably be a fan favorite, and ALL off-springs must be on the show.

**Noah and Izzy: Dan (Called Danny)age 21 tan skin with straight red hair and green eye's.**

**Duncan: Courtney (Called Coney ;Pronounced Con-knee) age 11 blue eye's with fair skin and black hair.**

Courtney: What the heck?

Chris: Even better! Her middle name is Gwendolyn!

Gwen and Courtney get creeped out.

**Josh: Susan (Called Sissy) age 23 blond hair green eye's and slightly tan skin.**

Blaineley: Hmmm, the dude finally got laid.

Geoff: You mean, Celebrity Manhunt Josh?

Blaineley: Yep.

Geoff: ...

**Staci: Ryan age 12 and Ashley age 8. Ashley: Onyx eye's, brown hair and tan skin. Ryan: Fair skin, blue eye's dark brown hair.**

**Jo and Brick: Violet age 22: Blond hair, purple eye's and fair skin.**

Jo: ANOTHER ONE! UGH!

Sierra and Kiara: OMG THIS IS SO GOING ON MY JOCK BLOG NOW!

Brick and Jo turn a dark shade of red.

**Billy: William (Called Willy) age 16 and Lillian (Called Lilly) age 9. Willy: Black hair and green eye's with pale skin. Lilly: Dirty Blond, onyx eye's and fair skin.**

**Trinna (That one girl intern from ROTI and PI, the one with the ponytail on top of her head and has braces) and Mark (That one boy intern from ROTI and PI, the one who is chubby and has glasses): Denise age 16: Black hair and eye's, fair skin and glasses.**

Jo: I'm a aunt, cool.

Brick: Aunt?

Jo: Ya, Billy is my brother.

Chris: WHAT! I never knew my intern is your brother!

Jo: Well you do now.

Staci: And Blaineley is my aunt too!

Chris: How come I don't know ANYTHING about you guys?

Staci and Jo shrugs.

Blaineley: Ugh! I'm so embarrassed!

"That's it? I thought maybe Alejandro and Heather might have at least five more kids but only one?" Scott questioned, Alejandro and Heather send him glares. "Well, my mom and dad had annoying siblings in the past so they thought that I shouldn't be toyed with by little siblings..." Alyssa speaks out, "But I at least see three condom's a week in the trash can if you may asked." she included. Alejandro and Heather were blushing a deep red while the people who hate Heather and Alejandro started laughing. "TMI!" Fizzy giggles.

"Why weren't they included again?" Jasmine asks the host. "The producers found the contestants teenager off-springs, and the people we didn't include were either over 19 or under 12. Plus they just wanted to add Josh's kid and the interns for the fun of it." Chris replied, "But I'm 21." Skyler points out. "What! No way! You look young enough to look 16!" Chris gasps, people gasp in surprise too.

The people mentioned step out of the portal, "Wait, why don't Dave and I have any kids?" Sky asked. "Ya Chris! Not cool! Not cool!" Dave quickly says, "Turns out, Sky is the only person out of the whole cast who can't have children." Chris explains. Sky and everybody else gasps in shock.

* * *

**Confessional Sky:**

Sky: This is terrible, I always loved children. But now I can't have any and the only thing that's keeping Dave's blood line is Skyler, which was born from the girl who Dave rejected on international television and might be killed because of me? I feel lonely. But I came, or was kidnapped here to win!

* * *

"Hello!" naively speaks out Carla, she isn't suspected to have any form of evil inside her. Max picks her up, "Awww, the little girl is too cute!" Max squeals in delight, some people snicker while Scarlett face palms once more. "Guess what, Carla is actually the smarter than Melissa!" Chris spoils, everyone gasps in shock while Carla sighs.

* * *

**Confessional Carla:**

Carla: I always have been too smart for my age, I don't want to have any smarts though. I just want to be a normal girl but my smarts had always scared new people I meet. I am extremely different from my parents, I know. But this might be a chance to meet new friends and not freak them out with my intelligence!

* * *

"Hello Carla," Ella starts. "Do you want to be my friend?". Many people stare at her, so does Carla, but then Carla smiles.

* * *

**Confesstional Carla:**

Carla: Well that was fast.

* * *

Danny comes out, then glares at Fizzy and Lola. Fizzy waves quickly at him, "Hi Danny! Why are you mad or something?!". "You forgot about me, didn't you?" he asked them, "What! No! Well... maybe..." Fizzy mutters. "Well, I didn't want my older brother to kidnapped and have the same fate as Fiona and I." Lola explains to him, "IT'S NOT FIONA!" Fizzy shouts at her twin.

Coney steps out. "How come Duncan named you after me!? I want you to tell me now!" Courtney demanded, "And why is your middle name Gwendolyn! That's just creepy as fuck!" Gwen also included. "Oh, so YOUR the two girls I'm named after! I always wanted to know who you were!" Coney gasps, as you can see, she is probably like her mom.

"Ya! We are your father's ex girl friends actually!" Courtney says, "Oh...". "Sissy is here!" a women Tina and Molly's age shouts. Tina and Molly glare at her, "What?" Sissy asks. "You shouldn't even be here! You committed a terrible crime!" Tina cried out, "What? I only tried to shave your hair." Sissy shrugs. "Exactly! My hair is a beautiful thing that can NEVER be touched by ugly people!", "I second that, my hair is meant to be taken care of and seen, not touched..." Chris agree's with her. "And you said that my dad is a gay faggot!" Molly included, Chef rolls up his sleeves is about to beat her up but then the producers call.

"Yes? WHAT! NO! OKAY FINE!" then turns off the phone and sighs, "Instead of Bridgette and Geoff for hosting the aftermath show, it's going to be Josh. And it's not my fault! I swear!" Chris tries to defend himself. "WHAT!?" Gidgette shouts together in shock, not making out for once. Then Geoff and Bridgette began to sulk.

Staci looks at her kids, "Soooo..." Staci trails off. "Hi, this is awkward..." Ryan sheepishly rubs his arm, Ashley is silent. "Oh my god, Staci's kids are soooooo boring. But not annoying, I'm grateful for that." Chris implies. "Billy! Trina! Mark! Get you're butts over here!" the host demands, the three run over quickly to them.

"Sup I'm Willy!" he announces, "And I'm Lilly!" she adds. "Billy, Willy, and Lilly?" Jo raises an eye brow, then starts laughing. "Jo, isn't that kinda rude to say?" Brick told the jockette, she just scoffs.

Violet comes out, then stares at the McArther family. "So...Hi?" she said awkwardly, rubbing her arm and looking down at the floor. "HEYO!" Emma laughs enthusiastically, and making another derpy face by accident. Anne Maria sighs, then walks over to her. "You need some make up, it'll make you prettier than you already are." Anne Maria stated.

"Nah, make up is for girly-girls."

"Aren't ya a girl ya self?"

"Yes, doesn't mean I should wear anything girly. GO IT!" Violet screams in her face, Anne Maria nods quickly in fear. "Are you sure her name isn't violent?" Brick asks Joseph, Joseph shakes his head. "No, I am violent but violet is the color of my eye's!" Violet smiles, "Actually, the color is indigo-" Harold is interrupted by Duncan throwing one of Lola's books at his head. "NO ONE CARES DORIS!", "HEY! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH THROWING AWAY MY BOOKS!". Then Lola and Duncan "Battle to the Death" while Izzy encourages Lola through the side lines.

"Hello?" Denise questions, "Where am I?". Trinna's mouth opens while Mark had fainted, "Ummmm, you're in the past from a time machine." Chris explains. "WOW! This is amazing!" she gasps in shock. She looks back at the portal, it was 3 feet shorter than her. "How did I fit in there?", Geoff snickers and Bridgette glares. "Don't do it..." Bridgette warns him, "I can't babe, sorry... THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!". Then his friends started cracking up too. Bridgette sighs at the immature party god.

"Oh ya..." Chris smirks, "I forgot to tell you the people who aren't on the show yet STILL are the parents of your children, are coming here to be contestants!". Then several random people appear out of the sky, "AHHHHH!" they scream. "What?! How did they get here?" Sadie and Katie gasp. The host shrugs, "Eh, not hard really if you have author powers.".

Sally, Duncan's spouse has dark blue eye's and light brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Like Bridgette's hair style, except her bangs are swepted to the side and are formed in 2 spikes**(Please tell me you got that XP)**. "HEY I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE THAT GIRL WHO THREW COFFEE IN MY FACE!" Duncan yells at her, she just crosses her arms and scoffs. "I hate you...YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME FROM YOU'RE CHILDHOOD BITCH!" Sally screams back, then they start arguing more. "I WAS YOU'RE CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND, AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!", "CHRIS! THIS BITCH IS HALLUCINATING!".

* * *

**Confessional Duncan:**

Duncan: Ugh, that is the girl who threw coffee in my because I didn't remember her! I never seen her except that one time in the coffee shop! What a weirdo.

* * *

"Well, well, well. You guys know each other!" Chris shouts enthusiastically, Duncan and Sally sends him glares.

Eli, Amy's spouse has spiky black hair and grey eye's. His appearance seems like he is evil like Amy but his personality is the oppisote. "Hi." he greeted cheerfully, Amy glares at him, and then he slowly backs away from her villainous stare.

* * *

**Confessional Amy:**

Amy: I think he has this whole "Mister nice guy" look so people can keep their guard down, so he can win the million dollars! Not on my watch!

* * *

**Confessional Eli: **

Eli: That girl seems really mean, and I should help her become nice! 'Cause everyone has a nice side!

* * *

"Do you want some pokey sticks?" he offered her, Amy scoffs. "No, that thing is fatty and it will not help my diet.", "Oh sorry, do you want some of my salad then?" he asked. Amy glares again.

* * *

**Confessional Amy:**

Amy: Nevermind, he really is just a goody-two-shoes. Probably a wimpy kid in sports.

* * *

Jane, Trent's future wife has dark brown freckles on her nose, black hair in a clean cut bob style and brown eye's. "Uhhhh, hi?" she says breaking the awkward silence. Zoey runs up to her and jumps on Jane. "JANE I MISSED YOU!" Zoey cried as she hugged her, "Zoey? WAHHH! I MISSED YOU TOO!" Jane cried hugging back. "Red hair? What happened to brown?" Jane suddenly asks her and smirks. Zoey shrugs and smiles also, "Eh, got too plain.".

And Isabelle, Justin's girl has beautiful hazel eye's and curly silk dark brown hair up her waist in a tight low pony tail, the front of her bangs are curled to the side. "Hello..." Justin tries to hypnotize her. Isabelle just scoffs, "Shut it play boy..." she growls, Justin gasps.

* * *

**Confessional Justin:**

Justin: That, is the only girl who never got paralyzed by my beautiful looks! Either she's crazy or I'm not beautiful anymore... Yep, she's crazy. I must be devoted to making her fall in love with me! And I will do anything.

* * *

Justin is clinging her leg while Isabelle tries to shake him off. "Get off me!", "Never my love!" Justin cries. "UGH!" she shouts in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional Isabelle:**

Isabelle: Ugh, I HATE play boys. And they just toy around with innocent girls hearts, I had to learn that the hard way. I do have to say that Justin IS cute, but I must keep my guard up and not fall in love!

* * *

Then Lily came out, she had wild frizzy black hair with light brown eye's and fair skin. "Sup!" she held out her hand for a high five, no one high fived her, and she slowly put down her hand.

Nirav has dark brown eye's and tan skin with dark brown hair, he stays silent. "Dude, we already have a silent dude." Chris points to B, B waves at him. Nirav just shrugs.

The last one is a girl Chris, Blaineley, and Chef's age. She looks like an older version of Molly and her name is Elaine.

"Alrighty! We're done!" Chris smiles, "Now put on you're intern clothing.". Now the people mentioned were put into intern clothes except Clara, Violet, Danny, Coney, Ryan, Elaine, Sally, Jane, Eli, Nirav, Lily, Isabelle and Ashley. "The helll!?" the people shout, the host shrugs it off like it's nothing.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you if your not a contestant, you're an intern." Chris explains, "I hate CHRIS!" Denise shouts in rage. "We all do 'sweetie'" Noah says, while reading a book. Then blah, blah, blah, Chris breaks the fourth wall and uses the authors powers to teleport them back to the peanut gallery's at the dock.

"Now is the mystery challenge!" he announces, the audience just groans. "In this challenge, an embarrassing or heart breaking secret will come out. And if you fail to answer that you had something to do with it, then I tell everyone myself and you have to be in a tank with Fang for 5 minutes. Enough time for him to eat one of you." Chris adds, Scott and Ally shudder in fear. "And you get electrocuted too, plus everyone else. Including the people on the other team.".

"Wait, heart breaking?" Duncan asks, "Ya, turns out, even if we can't find out about Heather and Lindsay's past, we found a couple of really messed up story's in you're past." Chris explains. "Now, let's begin!" he shouts, the wheel spins to; embarrassment. "Okay, who's real name is Mary Josephine Wilson the second? We're going easy before we go hard mode." the host explains, "That's what he said." Duncan laughs.

Jo bits her lip and Brick looks at her with confusion at first, then realizes something. "Jo, is it-", Jo had already hit the buzzer and put her hoodie on to hide her embarrassment. "Fine..." Jo confesses, "That's my real name...". Chris smirks, "Good job Jo, or should I say Mary?", Jo just lowers her head in shame.

* * *

**Confessional Jo:**

Jo: I think I just lost my dignity, I just hate my name. Mary Josephine Wilson the second, it has the word second at the end. I'm never second! Plus Mary Josephine is a girly-girl name, both of the two things I hate. Girly things and being second.

* * *

**Confessional Brick:**

Brick: I don't know why she hates it, its such a pretty name.

* * *

**Confessional Heather:**

Heather: *Heather smirks while holding up a phone* All up on camera, but if I lose it, at least it's on national television! *Starts laughing*.

* * *

The wheel says; sad. "Oh, our first messed up story.", Chris picks up a card and then a shocked expression on spreads across his face. "Who is the person, who's mom abused her until she became the person that he or she is today?", everyone had the same expression as Chris. Who's own mom would abuse their child? **(Me raises hand up and points to my friend, my anonymous friend shakes their head. Then I slowly put my hand down.)**

"You guys have to do it, or else I'll tell the whole cast myself and put you in a tank with Fang and electrocute everyone." Chris warns, "Fine! I'll confess!" the person put their hand on the buzzer. The person is...Courtney.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouts, Courtney hides her face behinds her hair.

* * *

**Confessional Duncan:**

Duncan: That-

* * *

**Confessional Gwen:**

Gwen: Explains-

* * *

**Confessional Scott:**

Scott: A lot actually, Courtney's mom called me a "dirt farmer scum" who will cheat on her like that "punk boy". And also, she said I'll cheat on Courtney with aura freak. What? Did she read fanfiction or something?

* * *

**Confessional Courtney:**

Courtney: *She hides her face with her hair and folds her arms* No comment.

* * *

"Why?" Duncan asked, Courtney just looked at him. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks once more, Courtney still doesn't give an answer. "Guess what, we had a video of everyone's past but Lindsay and Heather, so you're safe." Chris says, Heather sighs in relief and Lindsay just nods. "We have a machine to see you're past soooo...", a metal helmet was placed on Courtney's head.

At first she struggled to try and pry it off, but then her arms stopped moving and slowly went down. At the platform in the middle, a giant screen was showing a blurry image, then came up clearly.

_A little girl that looked like Courtney a lot showed up on the screen, she was giggling. Her hair was up to her waist and had huge but beautiful eye's, she looked about 7 years old. Then a women who looked like the little girl a bit came into the room with her arms crossed. Little Courtney looked scared, and looked up to her mother._

"_Mama, what's wrong?" she asked the lady before her, "You got a B in reading." the lady snarled. Courtney pouted, "But it's just so hard-" "Zip it!" he mother snapped at her. Then her mom raised her hand, and Courtney's eyes widen in fear. "No, no, no, no! Please mama! I'll do better next time! I promise!" she begged._

"What a terrible mom!" Beth gasped, "Girl, that is messed up!" Leshawna z-snapped. Scott growled at the screen.

_*SLAP!*_

"_OW!" Courtney cried, her mother didn't stop. Then she started kicking and punching her until she was bruised, beaten, and worst of all; bloody. "Now go to you're room," her mother commanded, "And remember you're mistakes.". Courtney nodded and ran away in fear._

_She ran into her room and collapsed on her bed. She cried her eye's out until no more tears could be shown and fell asleep. Then the screen showed her room._

Everyone gasped in shock as they looked at the room on the screen.

_The room was bare, it had nothing except words. It said, 'I hate you.' 'You're worthless' 'No one likes you' 'Your a nuiscance' 'Go die bitch' and worst of all; 'I will never love you.'._

When the video ended, everyone was flabbergasted. "IMA KILL THE BITCH!" Scott yelled as he tried to get out of his seat to hurt Courtney's mom. But her mom was over the other side of the ocean, so he can't beat her up. Then Tony and Ally had to hold him down. Courtney moaned in pain while rubbing her head, everyone looked at her with a shocked expression, "What?". Everyone started whistling innocently as Courtney looked at them confused.

* * *

**Confessional Scott:**

Scott: *It shows him sharpening his knife* Ima still kill the bitch. *Stops sharpening* Why didn't Courtney tell me this! I'm her own girlfriend!

* * *

**Confessional Beth:**

Beth: Now I feel guilty, in season 2 I showed her a picture of my mom and me. And she smashed it to the ground, now I know why.

* * *

**Confessional Ally:**

Ally: Eh, tried to beat Ms. Mills up in jail for hurting my ma. Yep, she's in jail thank god. And Ms. Mills is my grandma, but she doesn't deserve to be called that.

* * *

**Confessional Tony:**

Tony: I would beat up Ms. Mills up in a heart beat, but my sister beat me to it.

* * *

"Okay, now we know about Courtney's bitchy mom..." Mclean's voice trailed off, then the screen on the platform showed the unexpected... Courtney's mom Janet.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in surprise, Janet just growled, she did NOT look happy. "I never abused the worthless girl! She is a stupid piece of shit but I would NEVER abuse her for it!" Janet spat, Scott stand up from his seat. "You DO abuse her you son of a bitch! Everyone saw it and you just called her a worthless piece of shit! She is the opposite of that! She is a determined, beautiful girl! Who's my boyfriend!" he talked back, some people tried not to laugh at a serious situation like this.

"And you also gave me scars," Courtney added, rolling up her sleeve to show multiple scars that were hidden by brown dust and her sweater. "I will sue you.", "Bitch!" her mother laughed. "I GAVE you those lawyers! They will do ANYTHING for me!", "Nah, they hate you too so, I'm gonna sue you later." Courtney smiles innocently without a flaw. Janet glares at everyone then the screen turns off.

"Wow...Let's move on to forget that shall we?", everyone nods in agreement. The wheel spins on; embarrassment. Chris reads the card, "Who walked out of the locker room in school naked because of a dare?". Everyone started cracking up but Coney. Coney let out a shriek, then pressed the buzzer. Everyone stops laughing and stares at her, "Dudette, you're like 11?" Geoff gasps. Coney just looks down to the ground in shame.

* * *

**Confessional Coney:**

Coney: Chris! You bastard!

* * *

"Sooooooo, the wheel spins to! Embarrassment again!" Mclean announces, "Who used to be a tomboy?". "I did!" shouted Skyler as she happily pressed the buzzer. Dave looked at her with a puzzled expression.

* * *

**Confessional Dave:**

Dave: Is that girl bipolar? Either she hates my guts and is happy to everyone or bipolar... Yep, she hates my guts probably.

* * *

On the screen showed a picture of a 10 year old Skyler wearing baggy grey jeans, a blue t-shirt with a baseball cap on her head backwards. She also had on red headphones around her neck. "It's so, ugh! Not not a good sense of style! It's a good thing you have a sense of style now doll." Anne Maria says. Skyler's style now is a outfit like Dakota's but her top is light purple and bottom navy blue, and green flats with a blue bow in her hair. **(Eh, just wanted to say her outfit.)**

The wheel spins to; sad. "Dammit..." some campers mutter, not wanting people to hear their back story's. "This is a multiple one, it means that 2 or more campers have the same back story..." Chris explains, "Now..." the host picks up the card to read it. "Who got bullied in school, became anorexic and made them the person they are today?", everyone started to wonder who it was. Then two people press the button at the same time, "It's me..." they muttered; its Emily and Eva. Everyone gave them a look of sympathy.

* * *

**Confessional Geoff:**

Geoff: Now I finally know why Eva and Emily are soooooo, not chill. Wow, thanks a lot BULLIES for Eva beating me up! Because of you bra, she probably wouldn't have anger issues!

* * *

"Since I want more rantings, I'll show you a video of both of them to show you guys why bullies, are dickheads.", and a helmet is placed on Eva. And on the screen showed a happy ten year old Eva in a blue dress. "Eva wearing a dress? BWAHAHA!" Duncan crackles madly, Zoey, Courtney, and Gwen send him death glares so he would shut up.

_Eva was walking down a hallway until..._

_WHACK!_

"_OW!" she yelped in pain, someone had kicked her to the wall. "Stop being a baby." the person's irratating voice snarled, it sounded like a girl. The girl had a crew behind her, and the leader looked A LOT like Bridgette. "Ashley, c-can I g-g-go to class now?" Eva wimpered, Ashley the leader laughed at her._

"_No, you deserve to be punished." she laughed as her gang, well, ganged up on her. "For what!" Eva shrieks, the gang on the leader beat her up. Then Eva cries in pain but no one helps her, before Ashley left, she gave her the answer on why she was punished;_

"_For living."_

Bridgette looked at the screen in shock, "Oh, my, god. Why does that Ashley girl hate her so much!? Now I understand why Eva hates me, I look like her enemy!".

_The screen said, '2 years later'._

_Eva now is wearing a blue tank top with a dark blue skort, she is in the cafiteria. "Well, well, well. It is the little bitch, isn't it?" Ashley chuckles darkly, Eva sighs. "Don't you think it's time for you to stop being so immature? I did nothing to you!", "Shut up slut. You will wish you never said that." Ashley snaps her fingers. Her crew surounds Eva. "Any last words?"._

"_Yes, its I FUCKING HATE YOU!", Eva punched one of the girls in the eye's. And kicked one of them in the face, got one of the girls arms, and twisted it! Ashley's crew had been taken down, and left her flabbergasted._

_People in the crowd, cheer for Eva. Shouting commments like, 'You go girl!' 'Show that bitch who's boss!' and one person said; 'Aren't they in like 6__th__ grade?' but his friend told him to shut up and watch the fight._

_Eva repeatingly slap Ashley's face, "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch! YOU'RE THE REAL SLUT!" she shouts. Then the cheering stops, because the principal came._

"_What on earth are you doing to my daughter!" the principal demanded an answer, "I showed her not to abuse girls, I taught her a reallll good leason." Eva coldly replies. Ashley wimpers, and the principal's vein pops out of his head. "To my office, NOW!", "Nope," Eva shrugs a she got her backpack to walk away. "Don't feel like it.", then the door to the cafiteria slams shut. Everyone is quiet, until everyone appaulds Eva. "WHAT A BADASS!" one guys shouts._

"Darn right that's badass, standing up to a bully." Leshawna smiles, the helmet is taken off and Eva groans. "The hell happened-" she froze when she saw the screen. "Awww, crap.", "Aw crap is right!" Heather suddenly shouts. "The hell was that! Chris shouldn't even invade our secrets!", "For once, I agree with old-Heather." Jo sides with her.

Lindsay looks at Jo with confusion, "So you have more secrets Joy?" she asked. "What! No!" Jo nervelessly exclaims, "What made you think that! And the names Jo!". "Well, why else would you side with Hannah then? I may not have all the smarticals in the world but, it doesn't take a real genius like Allen Einbert to figure it out." Lindsay explains from what she thinks.

* * *

**Confessional Jo:**

Jo: Okay, since when does Lindsoit get smart? Not that I have any more secrets to hide!

* * *

**Confessional Lindsay:**

Lindsay: Even if I am not Allen, I know she probably has A LOT of secrets.

* * *

**Confessional Heather:**

Heather: UGH! SHE CALLED ME HANNAH AGAIN!

* * *

"Lindsay? MY NAME IS HEATHER!" Heather yells at her, "You're such an idiot!". Lindsay gave her a look of confusion, "But-" "NO! Just, no!" the queen bee huffs, sitting back in her chair. Gwen looks at Carmen, "What's the matter with her?" the goth asks her daughter, Carmen just shrugs casually.

"How should I know?" Carmen told her, "I don't know everything, well, I do but, nevermind. It just means I'm smarter than the average 14 year old. I'm actually in collage." Gwen gave her a look of shock.

* * *

**Confessional Gwen:**

Gwen: How is a 14 year old in collage! I was in middle school when I was her age! That's what happens when she's a daughter of a genius.

* * *

"Okay," Chris started, "Will everybody please just shut up! It's Emily's turn!". Emily shyley stutters, "Ummm, c-can I j-j-just explain it t-to ev-v-veryone?". "Sure, why not?" the host shrugs. "A-achem," she starts, "I was really shy in school so people bullied me for 3 years until, Ibeatthemallupinrageonday!". Chris puts up his hand on his ear, "What was that?". Emily sighed, "I beat them all up in rage one day..." "Hell ya!" Eva cheers, several people stare at the teen with confusion.

* * *

**Confessional Eva:**

Eva: I knew she had the Trailson blood in her! *Fist pumps the air and grins, ear to ear*

* * *

**Confessional Emily:**

Emily: And after school when I told my mom that day, she was so proud she took me out for ice cream and bought me a punching bag.

* * *

Everyone kept talking, and Chris glared at them. "Hey, hey, HEY! ZIP IT!" he snapped, everyone stopped talking and looked at Chris. "Moving on," Chris rolled his eye's. "The wheel spins to sad. Another multible one, who saw their own mother die right in front of them?" several campers stare at Chris in shock.

* * *

**Confessional Carmen:**

Carmen: That *shakes her head* is just wrong. EVERYTHING about that question is WRONG!

* * *

"Tick tock, the clock is ticking-" then the sound of a buzzer interrupts the host, the person is... ELLA!?

* * *

**Confessional Ella:**

Ella: I know people out there are pitying me, but I'm fine. *Her eye twitches a bit*

* * *

**Confessional Scott:**

Scott: Didn't Chris say MULTIPLE question?

* * *

"Hey, isn't it a multiple question?" Scott questioned, "Yep," answered the host. "If you don't answer, I'll tell everyone and everybody get's electricuted and sent down to the water with Fang." "You know what! It's also me!" Jo pressed the buzzer, Mclean nods, "Yep, congrats Jo. And guess what everyone... One more question needs to be answered to win the challenge!" he surprised them. "WHAT!?" they shout in confusion.

* * *

**Confessional Tony:**

Tony: *he shakes his head* Now that's just cold.

* * *

Chris picks up the card, "Who is a cutter, this is the biggest question of them all." "There is no way someone would answer a question like that!" Lila shakes her head, "Ya!" Mila sides with her. The buzzer is hit, by two people. They are... Sierra and Anne Maria!?

"What!?" Bethany gasps, "The hell! Why!?". Anne Maria glares, "No comment needed..." "I second that..." Sierra huffs. "And the winner of the challenge is... Flying Mockingjay's with 15 points and Gliding Jaberjays with 9! You dig Trent?" the host mocks, Trent just sinks his head back in his chair.

"So, its elimanation time later! Hahahaha, high five me Chef!" Chris puts his hand up, then realizing he will never get that high five and slowly puts it down. Then with the press of a button, everyone is back at the cabins instead of the dock.

"Well, I'm going read." Sierra suddenly speaks, then she turns around and walks away. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled expression while Cody sighed.

* * *

**Confessional Cody:**

Cody: Ever since the day she changed, she hasn't been herself lately. Yes, she still has her blogs but she deleted all of her Codierra and Cody blogs from exsitance. I keep telling her sorry but she won't listen! I can't tell you what happened but one thing for sure is, I'm going to bring the old Sierra back!

* * *

Little did he know, Sierra was behind his confessional and gasped.

* * *

**Confessional Sierra:**

Sierra: Cody, would try and change me back? Ya right! He'll never break my guard down! Trust me Cody, I will NEVER bring her back, EVER!

* * *

**Confessional Chris:**

Chris: I just LOVE the drama put in this show.

* * *

"Laaaaa! lalalaaaaa!" Skyler sings as she held a single bird on her finger and two birds on each shoulder. "Even though this is a different world, my animal friends are still nice as can beeee-" she stops singing and turns around to see Dave, and glares at him. "Uhhh, do you MIND?" Skyler asked rather rudley, Dave shook his head and ran off. After he leaves, Skyler sighs in shame.

* * *

**Confessional Skyler:**

Skyler: I'm really mean to my father, but I cannot forgive his past actions! Even though this is him before my mother's kiddnapping, I still dislike him. Hate is a strong word.

* * *

"All campers! Including interns! Please meet me at the elimination ceremony!" the host yells through the speakers, everybody goes there.

* * *

**Confessional Amy:**

Amy: Hmmmm, which loser should I vote for?

* * *

"Cast, the votes are in. But it's useless since... It's actually the Flying Mockingjay's sending a person home!" he surprises them, "WHAT!?" the Flying Mockingjay's team members shout. "We won the challenge!" Sky points out, "Ya," Chris starts, "But someone didn't do the challenge right, so it will be the Flying Mockingjay's sending a person home. And the following people safe are:

Sugar, Leonard and Amira."

Sugar smirks in victory, "HAHA YES!".

"Duncan, Calvin, Gwen, Cameron, and Carmen."

"Scott, Courtney, Ally and Tony."

"Alejandro, Heather, Alyssa, Eva, Ezekiel, Emily, Evan, Geoff, Bridgette, Finn, Nixie, Lindsay, Tyler, Bethany, Noah, Izzy, Fizzy, Lola, Danny, Beth, Brandon, Lindsa, Lightning, Anne Maria, Thunder, Zoey, Mike, Zach, Amanda, Leshawna, Harold, and Daniel." Chris announces, Daniel looks worried that Peach and her family are in the final two with Ella and her family.

"Ella," he starts, "We learned of you're messed up family life and what's in it. And Peach, well something. So the person going home is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GET ON WITH IT!" Tony shouted, Chris glared at the red head.

"-Sam, Dakota, Peach and Ivan are out! Peach refused to do the challenge so her family is automatically out! And thanks for ruining the dramatic effect Tony!".

Daniel stands up from his seat, "What! She stopped playing the game guy!" he protested. Chris shook his head, "Sorry lover boy, but she didn't do it on her own free will. Dakota and Ivan had to pry it out of her hands!". Daniel sulks back in his seat.

* * *

**Confessional Daniel:**

Daniel: Awww man! I really liked Peach, I'll be there for her elimination ceremony!

* * *

Chris lead Sam, Dakota, Ivan and Peach to the dock. "Now, everyone! guess what it'll be this year!" the host asks, no one gives a guess while Chris huffs. "Your no fun. Anyways! The audience really missed the boat ride for some reason, so I'm bringing back the dock of shame!" he reveals, then the old boat appears before them.

Everyone walks in, then Daniel runs towards Peach. "PEACH! I need to tell you something before you leave!" Daniel shouts, Peach turns back, "What is it?". "I can't hide it no longer, I really really really really REALLY like you, more than a friend!" he confesses. Peach looks at him in shock, "Really?" she asked teary eye's. Daniel nods, Peach pulls the collar of his shirt and KISSES HIM!

Peach pulls back and smiles while blushing, Daniel the same. The boat starts moving, "CALL ME!" she yells as the boat moves away. "I WILL!" he answers back, Heather rolls her eye's. "Ugh, nerd love. Makes me sick."

"Now that's over, what will happen next? Will Skyler stop hating her father? Will we ever find out Lindsay and Heather's secret? Who IS the main anaganist of the season? Will someone PLEASE tell me how Dawn can levitate? Find out on Total, Drama, FUTURE FAMILIES-" "Just shut up!" Isabelle throws one of Lola's books at him. "HEY!" Lola yella at her, then they start fighting.

* * *

**Was it good? I kinda rushed the ending, I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME! It's my stupid laptop I should be sorry for. Review please!**

Team Gliding Jaberjays:

Shawn Jasmine: Grayson and Audrey

Owen Sadie: Lila

DJ Katie: Mila

Max Scarlett: Melissa and now Carla

Jo Brick: Joseph Emma and now Violet

Justin and now Isabelle: Dean

Staci and now Nirav the 2: Nirav the 3 and now Ryan and Ashley

Trent and now Jane: Mckenzie

Amy and now Eli: Damon

Rodney Samey: Lucy

B Dawn: Aurora and Allen

Cody Sierra: CJ and Kiara

Beardo and now Lily: Alexa

Flying Mockingjay's:

Sugar Leonard: Amira

Sam Dakota: Peach and Ivan

Duncan and now Sally: Calvin

Gwen Cameron: Carmen

Ella Dave: Skyler

Ella and Topher: Manny

Sky **(LOL forever alone)**

Alejandro Heather: Alyssa

Eva Ezekiel: Evan and Emily

Geoff Bridgette: Finn and Nixie

Lindsay Tyler: Bethany

Noah Izzy: Fizzy Lola and now Danny

Scott Courtney: Tony and Ally

Beth: Brandon and Lindsa

Lightning Anne Maria: Thunder


End file.
